Naruto Kuzurihomu Español
by Shyno238
Summary: Naruto/Xmen crossover. Que pasaría si Kushina no fuese del clan Uzumaki, sino que hubiese sido de otro clan. Como afectaría esto al sueño de Naruto de volverse Hokage? NaruHarem, Wolverine/?, RinXNightcrawler
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una traducción de la original que está en ingles.

Logan/Wolverine = Kuzurihomu Rogan

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler = Kuruto

Jubilee = Rin

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a las Series Naruto y X-Men y sus correspondientes autores. La Historia original pertenece a Bonesboy15, yo tan solo traduzco esta historia que me pareció interesante.

**Capítulo I**

Fuera de Konoha, un hombre se paró a las afueras de las puertas con dos compañeros. Medía fácilmente 1,75 con una constitución similar a un trabajador de la construcción o al de un "jonin de Kumo" (Por otra parte, un rapero estornudó en mitad de un rap) y un peinado extraño, con su espeso cabello negro y las patillas pobladas. En su boca se encontraba un cigarro encendido y en la faja atada una katana. Llevaba un simple par de pantalones de samurái, un obi blanco y un collar con un anillo alrededor de su cuello.

Sus compañeros eran significativamente más pequeños que él por una cabeza o más, sus edades rondaban los veinte. Uno llevaba una chaqueta con capucha que ocultaba su rostro en la sombra, lo único visible son dos ojos amarillos. Miraba el libro que llevaba en la mano enguantada. El otro compañero del shinobi y del erudito era una chica que llevaba un abrigo de color amarillo y pantalones oscuros de kunoichi. Tenía una capucha de color rojo oscuro y tonos carmesí que ocultaba sus ojos a la vista por completo. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro y dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea, Rogan-san?" preguntó el sabio oculto. Rogan dio una chupada a su cigarro.

-Sí-respondió él en un gruñido, "Él está aquí. Lo huelo ".

La chica saltó a la conversación: "Pero, Kuzurihomu-sama? ¿El anciano no se habrá dado cuenta que tiene la línea de sangre?"

Rogan se burló, "Lo dudo. Los únicos que se darían cuenta son probablemente los Inuzuka ya que son parientes lejanos. Muy distantes por suerte."

Los otros dos parecían contentos con eso y continuaron su viaje por el pueblo.

"Es un peligro para sus compañeros de clase y entorpece la enseñanza en la clase a los senseis!" Un Chunin peliplata explicaba al Tercer Hokage.

Sarutobi suspiró mientras el niño de ocho años no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Tampoco el Chunin tenia intención de callarse. Miró al niño, observando en las características de su nieto adoptivo, pelo rubio brillante al igual que su padre, así como brillantes ojos azules también. El rostro y el tono de la piel eran de su madre, sin embargo. Pero había un tercer donante en la ecuación, así es: El Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sí, fue sellado en el niño a su nacimiento. El mismo día en que vino al mundo, día en el que perdió las dos únicas personas que posiblemente le iba a querer más que él.

El chico en cuestión no era otro que Uzumaki Naruto, el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikaze. Sin embargo él no debía averiguarlo hasta que alcanzara el rango de Chunnin, un hecho que entristecía a Sarutobi en extremo. Naruto estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al suelo, con los puños apretados mientras el Chunin repetía una y otra vez sobre los peligros de que él estuviera en la clase. Sandaime volvió a mirar a la Chunin.

"Y además-" intentó continuar el Chunin, pero el Hokage interrumpió.

"Mizuki-san," dijo Sarutobi cansado, "¿Preguntaste a Naruto-kun _por qué_ lo hizo? "

Mizuki miró fijamente en el Hokage, "¿Por qué habría tenido que hacerlo?

Sarutobi gruñó, "Mizuki. Por favor, ¡sal de mi oficina antes de que yo te eche de ella!"

Mizuki asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto en una carrera imposible, nadie quería estar presente frente al hombre llamado Dios de la Guerra Shinobi. Sarutobi suspiró antes de mirar al muchacho. Naruto tenía una sonrisa en la cara antes de que el ceño fruncido volviera.

Sarutobi habló amablemente al niño como lo había hecho antes, "Naruto-kun, ¿por qué se rompiste la nariz del heredero Inuzuka?"

"Hn," Naruto gruñó, "se lo merecía."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" -preguntó el viejo.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado, "Él me llamó nombres ..."

"Y él merecía tener la nariz rota a causa de ello?" Sarutobi preguntó. El rubio miró de nuevo antes de responder.

"Él ... Él ... dijo que yo era un bastardo ..." Naruto dijo en voz baja. Hasta el más pequeño indicio de un temblor de labios era visible en su rostro y Sarutobi frunció el ceño. Se levantó de su silla y caminó alrededor de su escritorio para dar a su nieto un poco de consuelo. Se arrodilló y abrazó al niño, que lloraba suavemente en los brazos de su jiji. Sarutobi le ofreció tanta comodidad como pudo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y de repente la voz de la secretaria se escuchó.

"No se puede entrar ahí!" -exclamó. Una voz ronca respondió, haciendo que Naruto y Sarutobi a miraran hacia arriba.

"Vete a tomar por culo", gruñó Rogan con el dedo corazón extendido. Naruto parpadeó, no estaba familiarizados con el gesto. El Hokage frunció el ceño y se puso de pie antes de reconocer al hombre.

"Rogan-san?" -preguntó frotándose los ojos, "¿Eres tú? ¿Finalmente regresaste?"

Rogan sonrió antes de dejar su cigarro. Se acercó a Sarutobi, pero rápidamente lo ignoró y se arrodilló junto al rubio, que miraba al hombre musculoso con asombro. Rogan puso su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y lo torció de derecha a izquierda.

-Sí-murmuró Rogan: "Este es el crio de Kushina, está bien. No puedo creer que realmente lo hiciera el maldito intento de Kage ..."

Los ojos de Sarutobi se abrieron al igual que los de Naruto. Antes de que el Hokage pudiera hacer nada Naruto exclamó en voz alta: "¿Sabes quiénes son mis padres?"

Rogan parpadeó antes de mirar inquisitivamente a Sarutobi. El Sandaime suspiró.

"Él nunca fue informado ... de su familia ..." dijo el Sandaime humildemente. Rogan resopló fosas nasales y empujó contra la pared al Kage, y con su puño cerrado hacia atrás le amenazó. Cuatro manchas entraron en la habitación destinadas a parar al hombre de pelo negro. Seguidos de los cuatro se desdibuja un puf único negro de humo, lo que permite a dos personas aparecer. La joven miró al niño confundida y sin aliento.

"Minato-sensei ..." dijo en voz baja. El niño la miró en estado de shock y ella cayó de rodillas abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella le besó la cabeza y le tomó la cara entre las manos antes de abrazarlo de nuevo. Ella miró hacia el erudito oculto y dijo, "Kami, Kuruto-san ... Él se parece a sensei! Es muy lindo!"

Kuruto rió detrás de su mirada oculta, "El realmente ze parece al hombre del que ziempre hablaz, Rin-san."

Los ojos de la Hokage sobresalían, "R-Rin? Inuzuka Rin?"

La expresión de Rin se oscureció: "Ese ya no es mi nombre, Sarutobi-san."

Rogan gruñó, ganando la atención de todos una vez más, "Dame una buena razón para no destripar a estas mierdas y a usted mismo, Hiruzen".

"Suelte el Hokage o..." uno de los ANBU comenzó antes de que una cuchilla se encontrara en su garganta junto con los otros, que estaban en la misma situación con la excepción de que era el encapuchado quien los amenazaba.

"Danoz un buen "o" AMBU zan", dijo Kuruto con una sonrisa, lo que permite un brillo a rebotar sus colmillos, "Dezearía que nos dejaran solos para hablar con el Hokage durante doz minutoz."

Naruto rió, haciendo que todos los ojos volvieran a él en la confusión.

Rin rió y Rogan sonrió antes de dirigirle unos duros ojos al Hokage una vez más. Los ANBU se quedaron helados, sin saber qué hacer. Sarutobi tragó saliva y movió la mano, la señal de los ANBU para que salieran. Sin embargo los AMBU mantuvieron su posición actual, tres detenidos en la sala por la figura encapuchada y el último de ellos amenazados por una cuchilla de puñal en el cuello. Sarutobi expresó su fin ", ANBU, nos dejan."

Los dos guerreros dejaron a los ANBU, que rápidamente se desvanecieron de nuevo a sus puestos, y Rogan dejó al Hokage. Todavía observó al anciano volviendo al lado de Naruto. Miró al rubio y sonrió.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, mocoso?" Preguntó. A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

"Ramen!" -gritó el joven rubio, que causa todos los presentes a sonreír. Rin se arrodilló junto a él.

"Podrías mostrarnos a Kuruto-san y a mi los alrededores, Naruto-kun?" -preguntó, "Nos encantaría ver tus lugares favoritos para pasar el rato."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y volvió a Sarutobi y dijo: "Adios Jiji! ¡Hasta luego!"

Naruto tomó la mano de Rin y la arrastró hacia la puerta, Kuruto los siguió con una sonrisa escondida. Rogan se volvió hacia Sarutobi y se cruzó de brazos.

"Creo que es hora de que hablemos de algunas cosas con claridad", gruñó al cabo. El Sandaime asintió con la cabeza y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, haciendo un gesto de Rogan para sentarse frente a él. Rogan entrecerró los ojos.

"Prefiero estar de pie", dijo con los dientes apretados. Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza y encendió su pipa. Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar la ayuda de su tabaco para esta discusión. Miró a los ojos azules del hombre frente a él.

"Rogan-san," Sarutobi comenzó, "Tienes que entender ... la gente del pueblo ... que no podía manejar el hecho de que su héroe era el padre del contenedor ..."

"Hn ..." Rogan gruñó: "Parece que tu pueblo no ha cambiado mucho ... y por lo que olía, no pueden olvidar el miedo por el niño."

"Sí ..." Sarutobi dijo: "La gente lo ignora ... los niños hacen lo menos. Los padres mantienen a sus hijos lejos de él."

"No tendrán que preocuparse por eso", dijo Rogan. Al ver la cara de confusión de Sarutobi, aclaró, "lo estoy tomando."

"Al infierno usted!" el anciano gritó de pie mirando al hombre más joven. Rogan le devolvió la mirada.

"Soy yo, Hiruzen", dijo con firmeza: "Él tiene la Kuzurihomu Kekkei Genkai. ¿Quién le va a poder enseñar? Un Inuzuka?"

Sarutobi suspiró y se sentó de nuevo, "No hay Inuzuka que aún recuerden el clan Kuzurihomu ... y dudo mucho que cualquiera de los jonin sensei que surgen durante su estancia en la academia le ayudara en su Kekkei Genkai ..."

Rogan sonrió, "Tienes razón. Así que te das cuenta de que soy el único que puede enseñarle. Él tiene que aprender a utilizar el Ferarureji correctamente, y yo soy el único que sabe. Kushina había desarrollado un poco de la Ferarureji, pero aún tenía problemas para dominarlo ".

Sarutobi suspiró: "Pero ¿qué pasa con el niño, Rogan? Dudo que quiera salir de Konoha de buena gana."

Rogan resopló: "Si se trata de eso, vamos a traerlo de vuelta."

Sarutobi parpadeó antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro: "Tengo una propuesta para usted, Rogan-san."

"Estoy escuchando", dijo Rogan con cansancio. Él lo sabia todo, Sarutobi Hiruzen no era conocido como El Profesor por ninguna razón. No, el profesor estaba muy dotado intelectualmente, y podía, a menudo, pensar como sus oponentes. Había rivalizado con el genio Nara más de una vez en un juego de Shogi.

"Toma al niño lejos de aquí y fórmale por tres años y medio," Sarutobi dijo, "Pero traerlo de vuelta para su evaluación genin y permite que se convierta en un genin de Konoha, de esta manera el consejo de civiles se quedará sin poder respecto a él de esta manera. "

Rogan reflexionó sobre esto durante un minuto antes de mirar hacia el Hokage con una mirada dura, "Una cláusula condicional."

Sarutobi maldijo en su mente, había figurado Rogan haría eso. En voz alta dijo: "¿Y cual es?"

"Si él no se hace Chunin en su primer intento," Rogan comenzó, "me lo llevo como aprendiz en su totalidad. Se va conmigo y con mi grupo. Para siempre."

"Denegado", dijo Sarutobi: "¿Sabes exactamente lo difícil que es hacer un examen de Chunin. Sería imposible!"

Rogan sonrió, "Va a estar entrenando con _mi_ , Hiruzen. No un pervertido como su Jiraiya. Hablando de él, la palabra en la calle es que es el padrino del crio. "

Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos: "Esa es información clasificada Rogan."

Rogan se encogió de hombros, "Lo que sea. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Sarutobi cerró los ojos y pensó en el acuerdo durante un minuto. Miró más allá del hombre de pelo negro en la imagen de su sucesor. El hombre rubio que parecía sonreír en aprobación del acuerdo. Volvió a mirar a los ojos endurecidos de Rogan y suspiró. Tenía que decidir si quería que Naruto se convirtiese en un ninja de Konoha. ¿Sería mejor que se quedara en la academia o que se fuera con el sistema renina samurai? El sueño de Naruto era ser Hokage, después de todo ... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si él no era un ninja de la hoja?

"Bueno, Hiruzen?" Rogan preguntó: "¿Qué te parece?"

Sarutobi suspiró, "he decidido ..."

Naruto procedió a arrastrar Rin a su puesto de ramen favorito, Ichiraku, un puesto de ramen pequeño que es dirigido por la familia Ichiraku, sobre todo el viejo Teuchi Ayame y su hija.

"Hey Teuchi-jiji-san, Ayame-nee-san! He traído algunos nuevos amigos!" Dijo Naruto mientras él se subía a su asiento favorito. Kuruto sentó a su izquierda y Rin a su derecha, mientras el viejo parpadeaba con curiosidad. Ayame sonrió al niño que era menor que ella por 6 años.

"Eso está muy bien Naruto-kun!" ella dijo, "Nosotros siempre podemos servir a más amigos."

Kuruto se miró la mano y realizó un Henge rápidamente antes de quitarse la capucha, revelando a un hombre con ojos amarillos y de largo pelo azul medio ondulado. Sonrió a Ayame y Naruto, que ahora lo miraba con asombro.

"¿Cómo es que escondías la cara?" -preguntó el joven rubio. Kuruto sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Algunaz perzonaz no lez gusta como me veo realmente", respondió el hombre de pelo azul con una sonrisa triste. Naruto pareció aceptar eso y se volvió hacia el cocinero.

"Un miso ramen, por favor!" le pidió.

"Marchando! " Teuchi respondió mientras se volvía a la cocina para hacer su plato. Naruto se volvió hacia Rin.

-Eh ... eh ... " trató de hacer una pregunta, pero se había olvidado de su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Rin, Naruto-kun", respondió Rin con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba sus lentes y las dejaba en la barra.

"Ese es un bonito nombre, Rin-chan!" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa. Kuruto sonrió a los gestos del niño.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun ", dijo," ¿Qué quieres preguntar? "

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que quería preguntarle algo?" respondió el muchacho rubio confundido. Teuchi regresó con la primera orden de Naruto, que le distrajo del intento de preguntar a Rin y empezó a devorar la comida. Kuruto lo detuvo. Cuando Naruto se giró para gemir, fue recibido con una sonrisa.

"Coma dezpacio, Naruto-zan," Kuruto dijo: "Tu dezeo por loz alimentoz dizminuirá zi come tan depriza."

"Pero ... es tan bueno!" se quejó el niño. Kuruto se rió entre dientes.

"Hai, pero zi comez lentamente, puede zeguir saboreando el zabor del ramen mucho máz", informó el hombre de pelo azul. Teuchi miró asombrado como Naruto parecía reflexionar sobre esto. A él le gustaba comer ramen, pero a Naruto realmente le gustaba el sabor. Rin notó su vacilación para tomar el consejo de Kuruto y habló.

"Además es más atractivo para las niñas si se come poco a poco Naruto-kun"-le informó. Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué me importa si las niñas me prestan atención?" le preguntó. Kuruto suspiró, sintiendo que sería más difícil de lo esperado, pero Teuchi decidió lanzar en el juego de su granito de arena '.

"Un Kage sabe cómo comer lentamente, Naruto," dijo el cocinero, apoyado en la barra, "Un Kage necesita buenos modales en caso de que la reunión con un dignatario de otro país."

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con el deseo y asintió con la cabeza, "¡Muy bien! ¡Voy a comer despacio para que pueda convertirme en Hokage!"

Rin se rió en su declaración, "¿Aspiras a convertirte en el próximo Hokage, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Rin-chan", dijo Naruto, levantando la vista de su copa, "¡Yo voy a ser el Hokage más fuerte jamás visto!"

"Primero tendrías que superar a tu padre, Naruto-kun", dijo Rin con una sonrisa. Un estruendo vino de la cocina y el trío miró para ver a Teuchi mirando a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Y tu sabes quién es el padre de Naruto?" Preguntó. Rin se burlaba.

"Bueno, yo espero que sí!" dijo, "Él era mi sensei, después de todo."

Un hombre de pelo blanco que había estado escuchando la conversación se quedó sin aliento. Había llegado cuando la joven se presentó como Rin al contenedor del demonio. No sabía de la paternidad del niño, por su aspecto tenía un presentimiento. Si ella era quien él pensaba que era ... entonces ella era la chica que conocía hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Sabes quién era mi papá ?" Naruto preguntó en voz baja, todavía se estaba recuperando del shock. Rin le sonrió.

"¿Quieres decir que ... que nunca te lo dijeron?" -preguntó ella. Naruto negó con la cabeza. La furia envolvió a la mujer de pelo castaño y gruñó audiblemente.

"¿Cómo se atreven ..." comenzó Rin, "¿Cómo _se atreven_ deshonran Minato-sensei así! Los ... esos ... no sé qué, incluso _llamar a_ ellos! "

"Rin-zan," Kuruto dijo: "Tal vez ez hora de regrezar con Rogan y Hokage-zama, ¿no?"

Rin asintió con la cabeza, todavía molesta, y de pronto Naruto abrazó a su cuerpo. Naruto estaba confundido, pero poco a poco la abrazó de nuevo, algo le decía que tenía que hacer esto.

El hombre de pelo blanco apretó los puños. Rin estaba en lo cierto, en que habían deshonrado a su sensei. Y si tenía algo que decir al respecto, él haría todo lo posible para ayudar al niño.

Kuruto coloca un poco de dinero por su venta y Teuchi sacudió la cabeza. Kuruto sonrió y sacó la capucha antes de empujar el precio hacia el anciano.

"Para pagar por zu tiempo", dijo el hombre oculto. Teuchi suspiró.

"Bueno ... sólo porque usted insiste," dijo, "La próxima vez, sin embargo, realmente coman algo para que yo les pueda cobrar."

Kuruto rió detrás de su punto de vista oculto y asintió con la cabeza ", me voy a la reunión, que uzted y zu hija tengan un buen día."

"Y usted también, señor-respondió Teuchi. Kuruto se inclinó antes de caminar hacia los otros dos de su grupo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rin que desapareció en un puf de humo negro con él y Naruto. El hombre de pelo blanco, ya fuera de la tienda, desapareció en una nube de humo mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de ayudar al rubio.

Rogan sonrió mientras miraba al rubio que le miraba con entusiasmo. Él miró a sus otros dos compañeros y vio que aprobaban la situación. Se podría decir que Kuruto lo hizo con su postura. Rin era mas fácil de entender, había una gran sonrisa adorando su cara y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

"¿Hablas en serio, Jiji?" Naruto le preguntó: "Tengo que ir a ser un ninja con ellos?"

Sarutobi se rió entre dientes, "Hai, Naruto-kun. Si dejas que Rogan-san y sus compañeros te lleven con ellos te entrenaran de todas las formas que puedan."

Rin se arrodilló al lado del niño, "Vas a tener que trabajar duro con Rogan-sama, Naruto-kun. Pero si trabajas duro, te diré todo lo que pueda acerca de tu padre."

"Y yo puedo decirte todo lo que zepa acerca de tu madre," dijo Kuruto. Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrazar a Rin, y su sonrisa sólo creció cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo.

"Pero todo el poder viene _después del_ campamento de entrenamiento, enano ", dijo Rogan," Y después de hacer algo acerca de tu apariencia, ¿Pelo rubio brillante en un campo de batalla? Eso es simplemente ir gritando por problemas. "

"Awww," dijeron Rin y Naruto a coro, "Pero me gusta mi/su pelo!"

"Tch", se burló Rogan, "Lo que sea. Vamos a obtener un pase. Cuanto antes nos vallamos, mejor. En tanto, Hiruzen. Nos vemos en un rato."

Rogan se volvió y salió sin mirar atrás mientras Rin y Kuruto le seguían, pero Naruto corrió hacia Sarutobi y le dio un abrazo.

"Adiós Jiji," dijo en voz baja. Sarutobi le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Adiós Naruto-kun", respondió.

"Enano!" Rogan voz llamó desde el pasillo. Naruto bajó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación con una última mirada a Sarutobi antes de irse. El viejo se quedo con una sonrisa mirando el lugar por donde su nieto se fue y luego miró por encima de la imagen del Yondaime en la pared.

"Espero que hiciera lo correcto, Minato ..." -susurró antes de volver al trabajo.

A pocos kilómetros en la carretera con el nuevo grupo de Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué me va a enseñar, Rogan-san? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?" Naruto le preguntó en su modo hiperactivo antes de que Rogan lo agarrara por el pescuezo de su camisa.

"Lo primero es lo primero, crío del demonio", Rogan gruñó: "Es _sensei_ . Me llamaras _sensei_ en todo momento. En segundo lugar, vamos a encontrar una tienda de ropa en el pueblo de al lado. Un tienda shinobi. Después te daremos un corte de pelo. "

"Pero me gusta mi pelo!" se quejó Naruto. Rogan gruñó, haciendo que Naruto se quedase en calma.

"Es inadecuado para el combate!" -gruñó el hombre de pelo negro, "Y cualquier respetado Kuzurihomu no será atrapado con el pelo rubio. "

"Kuzurihomu?" Naruto repite. Rogan golpeó a Naruto con su puño lo dejó en el suelo mientras el grupo se detenía. Kuruto se acercó a Rogan.

"Rogan-zama," Kuruto dijo: "Tal vez deberiamoz informar al niño de zu madre en primer lugar."

" _Y_ su padre ", agregó el Rin con una mirada. Rogan se quejó antes de asentir.

-Muy bien. Comenzamos con Kushina primero", dijo. Los otros dos asintieron mientras Kuruto se quitaba la capucha. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al ver la cara de Kuruto.

Estaba cubierto de piel azul y tenía orejas puntiagudas. Su pelo era el mismo que cuando estaba en la tienda de ramen igual que sus ojos. Cubriendo su rostro se observaban tatuajes negros. Kuruto sonrió tristemente a Naruto y se arrodilló delante de él.

"Da miedo la primera vez que me vez, ¿verdad?" -preguntó al rubio. Naruto tragó antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No da miedo de verdad, simplemente sorprende", dijo Naruto. Kuruto sonrió y sacó los guantes, liberando el henge incrustadas en ellos. Reveló manos con tres dígitos, el mismo azul de su piel de la cara. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron antes de que le devolviera la sonrisa.

"Tienes que estar utilizando algún Jutsu! ¿Puedo aprender, ¿eh? ¿Puedo?" le preguntó. Kuruto se echó a reír antes de darle a Naruto unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Yo dezearia que fueze un jutsu", dijo Kuruto con una sonrisa triste: "Yo zoy producto de un nacimiento de zellado que fue mal. Ezta que vez ez en mi verdadera forma".

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser del tamaño de platos y dijo: "Wow ... Eso es ... genial!"

Los tres adultos se rieron de su decisión. Kuruto continuó: "Sí, bueno, es "guay" hazta cierto punto. A lo largo de mi vida he obtenido la capacidad de realizar mi propia verzión de Shunshin".

Lo demuestra en su fuga Shunshin puf negro y reaparece al lado de Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto se amplian y Kuruto continuó: "Eztoy orgullozo de decir que ez por mi, zin ninguna línea de sangre, que zu padre pudieze crear el Hirashin".

Naruto casi dejó de respirar, "El ... el Yondaime era mi padre?"

Kuruto asintió con la cabeza, "Hai, pero como Rin-zan ha dicho, ella te dirá de él más tarde. Ahora es importante informarte del Kekkei Genkai de tu madre."

"¿Quién es mi madre?" Naruto le preguntó de forma automática.

"Kuzurihomu Kushina", dijo Rogan desde su lugar, encendiendo su cigarro, "Sus padres cambiaron su nombre cuando la inscribieron en la academia. Es por eso que su nombre es conocido como Uzumaki ... Al parecer, Hiruzen conocía el verdadero nombre de tu madre , pero lo mantuvo oculto para que no buscara a mi sobrina. "

"Sobrina?" le preguntó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza. Rin repente le alzó y gritó: "kawaii!"

Kuruto rió y el ojo de Rogan se contrajo, "Nena ... ¡pon al chico en el suelo!"

Rin puso mala cara, pero cumplió al dejar a Naruto. Rogan la envió una breve mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Naruto: "Yo no voy a entrar en detalles, pero tu nombre real es Kuzurihomu Naruto. A partir de ahora te llamaras así. No te volveras a llamar como ese clan culo rojo, Uzumaki. ¿Por qué Mago decidió usar ese nombre para ocultaros de mí, nunca lo sabré? De todos modos, tu madre tenía un Kekkei Genkai llamado Ferarureji o ira salvaje. "

"Tengo un Genkai Kekkei?" Naruto preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos. Rogan sonrió y apretó el puño, y canalizó parte del chakra a la misma. Naruto miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como tres hojas surgieron de entre sus nudillos, que eran fácilmente de medio metro de longitud y casi 5 milímetros de ancho. Se dio cuenta que apenas salió sangre de donde surgieron y miró a Rogan asustado.

"Junto con el Nakkurukuro, o Garra de nudillo", Rogan continuó: "Hemos avanzado las técnicas de sanación. Sentidos avanzados tales como oír y oler como el clan Inuzuka, pero no se ha oído hablar de nuestro clan en más de cincuenta años. Hay una tercera cosa, pero que vendrá después. "

"¿Cómo puedo utilizar el Nakkurukuro?" Naruto preguntó.

"Canaliza un poco de chakra en tus manos," instruyó Rogan. Naruto cerró los ojos y realizó la posición del carnero, pero Rogan golpeó la cabeza y dijo: "¡Mal! ¡Tienes que canalizar chacra sin necesidad de utilizar un sello, o de lo contrario no funciona!"

Naruto creció confundido, "Ne, pero Mizuki sensei dijo"

"¿Quién es tu sensei, mocoso?" gruñó Rogan. Naruto tragó saliva y apretó el puño con fuerza. Rogan lo vio y siguió con un suspiro: "Bueno parece que me equivoqué ... nunca serás capaz de utilizar el Nakkurukuro. No eres más que un fracaso, puede ser que también te lleve de regreso a la aldea y deje que ellos te enseñen. "

Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó sus puños aún más. Rin fue a abrazarlo, pero Rogan la detuvo. Miró hacia el rubio y una idea vino a él. Él armó su postura y pensamiento, _sentimos hacerte esto mocoso ..._

"Tú no eres más que un monstruo", dijo Rogan en un tono hiriente. Naruto empezó a llorar y Rogan le golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡No llores, no te _atrevas_ a llorar! " le gritó al rubio, "¡Eres débil! ¡Ni siquiera mereces convertirte en Hokage, y mucho menos en ninja!"

En un grito de rabia y dolor Naruto saltó hacia el hombre de más edad, mientras que cuatro hojas de metal salían de cada uno de sus nudillos. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y ahora de un azul más oscuro. Él atacó con indignación al hombre que lo había llamado débil. Él iba a convertirse en Hokage, ¡maldita sea! Se centró exclusivamente en Rogan y mantenía las garras apuntándolo a él, llorando todo el tiempo. Intentó un barrido diagonal hacia arriba, pero Rogan capturó sus dos muñecas y lo inmovilizó en el suelo de rodillas. Naruto miró para arriba hacia el hombre de pelo negro para ver Rogan mirándole mientras se lamentaba.

"Lo siento, pequeño", dijo, "Es que había que hacerlo. Mostrabas signos de la explosión de ira de los Kuzzurihomu, creo. ¡Mierda!, ¡Rompiste la nariz del mocoso de los Inuzuka hoy! ¿Crees que si tus manos eran normales hubieran hecho eso? ¿Y que me dices de pegar a un amigo por que te ha insultado?"

Naruto sintió que algo se hundía y Rogan soltó sus muñecas. Se sentó y miró las cuatro láminas en cada una de sus manos. Movió los dedos y se sorprendió al ver que las cuchillas en realidad no eran aparte de los nudillos, pero salían justo a la derecha o a la izquierda de ellos. Naruto sentía más lágrimas viniendo a sus ojos al recordar la forma en que había tratado a sus amigos de las últimas semanas, ¿Qué habría pasado de seguir así? ¿Los habría matado?

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro y volvió a mirar el azul de los ojos rasgados de Rogan. El anciano sonrió un poco y habló en su tono áspero normal, "Sé lo que estás pensando, mocoso. Lo importante es que no se completó. Tiene que ser por tu padre o algo ... Ah, bueno. Vamos a ponernos en movimiento. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. "

Naruto asintió y se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Luego se miró las garras a la espalda de Rogan. Mirando al hombre mayor con una interrogante intento dar comienzo a una conversación, pero no le salía nada y terminaba balbuceando, Rogan sonrió.

"Debe ser por tu padre o algo así", dijo Rogan, "Para que se introduzcan el chakra debe retractarse de sus puños. Debería ser más fácil, ya que has tomado contacto con ellas."

Naruto apretó y aflojó los puños, observando con asombro como las garras salían y se retractaban de nuevo en sus manos. Continuó esto por varios minutos antes de parar y miró a Rogan. Rogan había enviado Kuruto y Rin por delante y miró hacia abajo al rubio.

"¿Por qué no me siento como ... hiper?" le preguntó. Rogan sonrió. El chico no era tan lento como Sarutobi pensaba.

"Una buena pregunta, mocoso", dijo Rogan, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y lo llevó de nuevo a la carretera, "Ya ves ... Cuando un Kuzurihomu pasa por la rabia, todo el chakra reprimida por no canalizarse en los otros sentidos o en las manos se libera y fluye mas rápidamente y no crea sensación de cansancio. Seguramente se deban a las reservas de chakra concedidas por tu padre y tu madre, sólo puedo imaginar la tuya va a ser mucho grande, así que con todo el chakra que ahora se destinan a las áreas respectivas vas a poder estar más tranquilo. Excepto en el fragor de la batalla, donde estarás en tensión. "

Naruto pensó acerca de esto y dijo: "Así que ... soy como un globo a punto de estallar?"

Rogan se rió entre dientes, "Exactamente. Ven ... hay mucho que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo para hacerlo."

"Hai ... Sensei", respondió Naruto mientras seguía a su sensei nuevo.

~ ~ ~ Tres años y medio más tarde ~ ~ ~

Cuatro personas se acercaban a la aldea de Konoha. Uno embutido en una capa con capucha, llevaba un libro. Otro llevaba un abrigo amarillo usaba gafas de sol de color rojo, con el pelo largo y castaño se situó junto a su compañero con capucha . El líder de su grupo no había cambiado en absoluto desde su última visita a la aldea, salvo por el pelo, que ahora lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo en la espalda mientras se mantenía la extraña forma de V. Junto a él estaba su alumno, que habia crecido y parecia un hombre no por su edad sino por su altura. Tenía el pelo de rojo oscuro, similar al de su madre, tres marcas en cada mejilla, similar a las de un zorro y rasgados ojos azules le hacían parecer más salvajes. El niño no sonrió a todos , había tomado la decisión hace mucho tiempo de que no todo el mundo merece una sonrisa. Se limitó a mirar ... neutral.

Llevaba una camisa apretada negra y tenía dos hombreras adjunta con tirantes de color naranja que le cruzaban el pecho con una X. Tenía un remolino tatuado en su hombro derecho, en honor de su madre y su antiguo nombre. Los dos tenían guantes sin dedos y nudillos que se extendían a lo largo con cinta blanca por su antebrazo y que paraban poco después de sus muñecas. Llevaba un pantalón negro shinobi que en el que fueron colocadas alrededor de sus muslos y las pantorrillas las cintas blanca en ambas piernas junto con fundas kunai. Parecía un ninja entrenado y listo para servir. Su cinturón negro poseía una hebilla que se veía como una X naranja y tenía una bolsa de armas unidos detrás de él.

El chico pelirrojo miró a su sensei, "Ne Rogan,-sensei?"

Rogan suspiró, "mocoso, ¡que dejes de llamarme sensei! ¡El entrenamiento terminó hace un mes!"

"Gomen, Rogan-jiji," dijo el muchacho, ganando dos risitas y un gemido de sus compañeros de viaje: "Yo iba a preguntar si esta vez iban a quedarse en el pueblo conmigo."

Antes de Rogan pudiera responder, la mujer tomó la palabra: "¡Por supuesto que nos quedaremos, Naruto-kun! Verdad, ¿Rogan-tou-san?"

Rogan gruñó antes de responder con cansancio, "Sí, claro, lo que sea, Rin".

El viajero encapuchado se dirigió a Rin y le dijo: "Eze ha zido un movimiento zuave, Rin-zan."

"Kuruto-nii-san tiene razón, Rin-nee-chan!" Naruto dijo: "Tu poder contra Rogan-jiji si que ha aumentado!"

"Oi! Deja de llamarme a un abuelo!" gritó Rogan, golpeando con fuerza Naruto en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Naruto frunció el ceño y se frotó la cabeza mientras se acercaban al punto de verificación. Rogan dio al Chunin en el puesto un pergamino.

"Estas son las convocatorias de su Kage", dijo Rogan, "Nos permite a todos nosotros."

"Yo veo ..." Kotesu dijo mientras miraba a través del libro, "Bueno, eso lo comprueba. Eso sí, no vaya causar ningún problema."

"Lo que sea", respondió Rogan, ya alejándose. Los otros tres le seguían muy de cerca, y ras ellos el pelirrojo de 12 años de edad, miraba a su alrededor salvajemente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado allí y tenía curiosidad por ver si algo había cambiado. La caminata a la oficina de Hokage fue larga y Naruto se aburría rápidamente al ver que nada había cambiado. Muy pronto, sin embargo, habían llegado a la Torre Hokage y a la oficina del Hokage. El secretario le había dado a Naruto una mirada extraña antes de entrar, como si estuviera tratando de colocarlo en algún lugar.

"Ah, Rogan-san," dijo Sarutobi, fumando su pipa y una leve sonrisa, "Me alegra ver que has llegado, con sus dos compañeros por lo que veo, pero ¿dónde está Naruto-kun?"

"Estoy aquí, Jiji," dijo Naruto dando un paso adelante. La pipa de Sarutobi cayó de su boca mientras miraba a su nieto. Había desaparecido la naturaleza indómita rubia de pelo de su juventud, sustituida por el pelo corto rojo con partes puntiagudas, que lo hace lucir como una mezcla perfecta de su madre y padre. Él estaba significativamente más alto y en forma. Sarutobi creyó ver la silueta de unos abdominales, pero negó con la cabeza, abdominales a esa edad es una idea ridícula. Sonrió y tomó su pipa, se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a limpiarlo con un paño.

"Bien, bien, bien, Naruto-kun", dijo Sarutobi, colocando su pipa en la boca: "Yo era consciente que podía cambiar tu apariencia. Te ves bien".

"Hai, Jiji. Te ves más viejo," dijo Naruto mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro. El Sandaime se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Lo siento!" Sarutobi dijo con una sonrisa, "¿Listo para convertirse en un genin?"

"Hai, Jiji," contestó el pelirrojo, "Si pudiera, me gustaría dirigirme allí ahora."

"Eso sería interrumpir una clase, pero bien," dijo Sarutobi, tirando de un trozo de papel, "Te voy a poner en la clase de Umino Iruka. Así que eso es: Uzumaki Naruto, de 12 años ... -".

"Kuzurihomu Naruto, Jiji," interrumpió Naruto. El Hokage parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente antes de tirar de un trozo nuevo y empezar otra vez.

"Dejen pasar a Kuzurihomu Naruto, de 12 años, por orden del Hokage al salón dirigido por Umino Iruka. Aquí tienes, Naruto-kun", dijo Sarutobi mientras entregaba la hoja de papel a Naruto. Naruto tomó la hoja y se inclinó antes de levantar tres dedos y realizar un Shushin que acabó con un estallido de llamas. Rogan se echó a reír mientras el Hokage le dirigió una mirada.

"Me gustaría una evaluación de sus habilidades, Rogan-san," dijo Sarutobi. Rogan asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los otros dos.

"Ir a buscar a un edificio de apartamentos y comprarlo", dijo Rogan, "voy a estar aquí un rato largo todavia."

"Hai, Rogan-tou-san," dijeron los dos simultáneamente. Rin agarró la mano de Kuruto y se transportaron fuera del edificio. Rogan se volvió hacia la Hokage sonriendo y frunció el ceño.

"¡Oh, cállate!", gruñó mientras sacaba con un pequeño desplazamiento hacia fuera una botella de sake y dos platillos. Sarutobi simplemente se rió y vio que Rogan llenó el plato antes de que él se reclinara en su asiento.

En la academia Naruto caminaba por los pasillos. Mientras caminaba, miraba las fotos de los equipos anteriores. Se detuvo en el que su nee-san estaba y sonrió al muchacho de pelo negro. El pasó sus manos sobre la imagen del hombre rubio y sonrió con tristeza.

"Voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso, Tou-san- le susurró a la imagen. Parecía que el hombre de la foto sonrió aún más cuando dijo eso, pero Naruto lo ignoró y miró al chico enmascarado de plata. Ha oído hablar del ninja copia Kakashi, pero nunca lo conoció. Tenerlo a él como sensei después de esto sería pura ironía, sobre todo porque conocía a su nee-san y siendo el hijo de su sensei. Al igual que el destino quería que estubieran conectados.

Siguió caminando hacia su salón de clases y cuando se acercó a la puerta llamó, oyendo todo el ruido en el interior de parada. Un Chunin peliplateado le abrió y él frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Simplemente tenía que ser la clase de Mizuki también. Mierda ... su suerte nunca fue tan buena.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, hijo?" Mizuki preguntó molesto. Naruto resistió el impulso a gruñir y levantó el trozo de papel.

"Estoy aquí para la clase de Iruka-sensei," dijo Naruto ", el Tercer Hokage me dio esto."

Mizuki tomó el papel y lo leyó antes de asentir y permitirle pasar adentro. Inmediatamente oyó murmullos de sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

"Wow, ¿quién es?"

"Parece que es un autentico ninja."

"Casi tan lindo como Sasuke-kun!"

"De casi nada, es más lindo!"

"Eh, ¡que no es tan fuerte! ¡Akamaru y yo podemos pegarle una patada en el culo en cualquier momento!"

"Tch, molestos ..."

El último comentario lo hizo reírse y vio a Mizuki susurrar algo al maestro Chunin con la cicatriz en su rostro. El hombre se volvió y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa antes de volver a la clase, "clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante que acaba de unirse a nosotros. Su nombre es Kuzurihomu Naruto. Por favor, tratarlo con amabilidad y respeto como él lo haría. Naruto, ¿Quieres presentarte a la clase? "

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la clase ",Como cara cortada dijo, soy Kuzurihomu Naruto. Acabo de regresar a este pueblo con mi, erm, la familia y no puedo esperar a que cumpla con todos de forma individual."

"¿Tienes algún sueño para el futuro como un ninja?" Iruka le preguntó, un poco molesto por el comentario sobre su cicatriz.

"Hai," Naruto respondió, "quiero honrar de nuevo el clan de mi madre y levantarlo de nuevo aquí. Mi Jiji se convertirá en la cabeza del clan hoy y se comprara una casa. Espero que podamos conseguir un lugar en el consejo, pero ¿quién sabe? De cualquier manera, si no lo hacemos aquí, sólo tendremos que movernos a otra parte. "

"¿Eso es todo?" Iruka le preguntó. Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose en un pensamiento y dirigiéndose a toda la clase sonriendo dijo.

"Voy a ser el próximo Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

Les dejo la continuación. El siguiente lo subiré con suerte el miércoles o sin ella el viernes.

Por si acaso, la historia original es de Bonesboy15, el link de la original(Colocarlo tras la dirección normal de fanfiction): /s/6706990/1/bKuzurihomu_b_bNaruto_b.

Pues ya está. Ahora pueden seguir leyendo.

Capítulo II

Toda la clase miró a Naruto y él simplemente rodó los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar. La clase entera contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaba al chico Emo, al igual que Iruka y Mizuki. Uchiha Sasuke no era una persona amable con los demás.

"¡Hola!" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, "¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"

"Hn ..." respondió el niño melancólico. La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció lentamente y olfateó el aire. Se inclinó lentamente hacia él y le susurró: "Es posible que quieras mantener oculta esa hamburguesa de arroz en el almuerzo. El Akimichi puede encontrarla muy apetitosa."

Sasuke le sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. Saltó sobre la mesa y tomó su lugar con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Iruka parpadeó varias veces antes de reanudar su lección.

"Bueno, la lección de hoy es sobre los fundamentos de Bunshin ", dijo Iruka," ¿Puede alguien decirme el propósito de la técnica? "

Naruto resopló. Un niño de cinco años podría responder a esa pregunta. Utilizó el reflejo de la ventana para ver a una chica de pelo rosa que sostenía la mano en alto con una expresión que la hacía parecer como si tuviese que responder a la pregunta. El bromista dentro de él salió y levantó la mano con pereza.

Iruka volvió a parpadear. ¿El nuevo estudiante, cuyo conocimiento era desconocido, quería responder a una pregunta sobre un jutsu de Konoha? Eso podía ser bueno.

"Ok, Naruto," dijo el Chunin, señalándolo y procurando no mirar a la chica de pelo rosado que se desinflaba, "¿Cuál es el propósito de la técnica?"

Naruto bajó la mano y sonrió, "¿Qué tipo de Bunshin describo? Mizu Bunshin, Kage Bunshin, Doro Bunshin, podría seguir... pero si quieres seguir con esto, puedo decirle los fundamentos para el Bunshin común. Es una técnica de nivel E enseñada únicamente por la Academia de Konoha. Básicamente, se trata un genjutsu débil, similar al Henge, con el propósito de capturar al oponente con la guardia baja. Hay varias variaciones de la técnica por ahí, pero no a muchos se les enseña debido a sus efectos secundarios peligrosos."

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio con asombro al oír el final de la explicación. Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron y se volvió a mirar a los senseis Chunin que estaban pasmados. Mizuki sufría de un ojo de ancho y la falta de músculo en la mandíbula e Iruka sólo parecía aturdido. Iruka rompió el silencio con una sonrisa y miró a Naruto.

"¿Seguro que eres nuevo? " -preguntó al pelirrojo. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Acabamos de volver de un viaje de tres años con mi jiji, Nii-san, y Nee-chan", dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros, "Todos ellos resultan ser ex-shinobi así que estudié con ellos. Nii-san es un infierno de un profesor. Le pregunté si quería enseñar, pero tenía miedo a causa de... no importa. Ya he dicho demasiado. "

"No vas a revelar secretos de tu familia, ¿eh, Naruto?" le preguntó Iruka con una sonrisa, "Buen movimiento. Clase, todos pueden aprender de Naruto. Obviamente, él conoce bien sus jutsu y tiene una clara idea de lo que significa ser un ninja."

"¡Sí, claro!" dijo un niño por la espalda, "Él dice que estaba entrenando, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dice es verdad? ¡Podría haber investigado todas esas cosas que dijo! "

Naruto se puso de pie con los puños cerrados y miró a Iruka-sensei... "si hay alguna manera para que te enseñe lo que sé... por favor, permítame que le muestre qué Kuzurihomu no mienten. Nunca. "

Terminando su frase con un gruñido, la clase entera se estremeció. Iruka lo pensó y antes de que pudiera denegar la petición Mizuki habló: "Muy bien... Vamos a ir al dojo y dejaremos que el Kuzurihomu demuestre su valía".

Los chicos aplaudieron, felices de salir de las aulas y Naruto permitió a una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Saltó por encima de su mesa y esperó a que el resto de la clase saliese antes de salir con un chico de pelo piña a su derecha. El niño bostezó y le miró medio dormido.

"Sabes, yo estaba soñando con un buen juego de shogi," murmuró, "Pero tuviste que ir a caer en el anzuelo de Kiba."

Naruto se rió y le palmeó el hombro, "Lo siento, erm..."

"Shikamaru", dijo el muchacho, "Shikamaru Nara. Es más problemático de lo que vale la pena, Naruto."

El pelirrojo se echó a reír: "Sí, mi nee-chan me lo dice todo el tiempo. Perdón por arruinarte la siesta, te lo pagaré de alguna manera."

Los ojos le brillaron y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, "¿Qué tal un juego de shogi durante el almuerzo?"

"Claro" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "No he jugado en un tiempo... Kuruto-nii-san me enseñó el juego, es un asunto complicado jugar con él. Engaña con el uso de la capucha, así que no puedes leerle. Por otra parte... Jiji no es fácil de vencer simplemente".

"Sólo un juego conmigo y consideraré el perdonarte," murmuró Shikamaru con una sonrisa, "Nos vemos por el gran árbol después de que termines lo del Dojo."

Naruto y Shikamaru siguieron hablando mientras caminaban al dojo situado en la parte posterior. A Naruto le complacía saber que el heredero Nara fuera casi tan relajado como decían, sin ningún propósito real para trabajar, sin embargo, podría costarle su carrera. Al entrar en el dojo, Naruto caminaba entre la multitud tras Shikamaru, para después llegar a la parte delantera.

"Está bien, entonces," dijo Mizuki, "¿Quién quiere ser el primero?"

"¡Quiero pelear contra el Kuzurihomu!" soltó el mismo bocazas de antes, Shikamaru lo llamó Kiba si Naruto recordaba correctamente.

Naruto caminó por delante de la estera y se sentó en la posición de loto. Miró a los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Nunca practican la meditación?" preguntó, el grupo en conjunto negó con la cabeza y Naruto continuó: "Deberían. Calma la mente y sincroniza el flujo de chakra y de la sangre."

Kiba caminó hacia adelante y se quitó la chaqueta, revelando su camisa de malla y el cuerpo un poco desarrollado. El pequeño perro blanco se quejó, pero él sonrió y dijo: "No te preocupes, muchacho. Estoy seguro de que pondré fin a esto de manera rápida."

"¿Hablas con tu perro?" Naruto le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba en su posición de combate, alineando sus brazos con su torso y permitiendo que sus puños cerrados se extendiesen hacia afuera mientras se agachaba un poco. Naruto lentamente frunció el ceño y dijo: "No me extraña que desprendas ese olor a perro mojado... eres el heredero del clan Inuzuka, ¿no?"

El Inuzuka sonrió: "Sí, ¡lo soy! ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?"

"Ah, los problemas que voy a tener por romperte la nariz... otra vez", agregó Naruto en un soplo silencioso antes de centrarse en Kiba de nuevo. El Inuzuka gruñó y Mizuki dio un paso adelante.

"Esto va a ser estrictamente taijutsu," dijo "No ninjutsu o asistencia de cualquier fuerza externa. No uses a Akamaru Kiba."

"Hai sensei" dijo Kiba entrecerrando los ojos a Naruto. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, no podía confiar en su voz cuando apenas podía aferrarse a la realidad. Recordaba lo que le hizo al niño hace tres años. No es que él se arrepintiese, el muchacho se lo merecía en su mente. Tampoco era como si fueran amigos de siempre, no, eran más como enemigos por alguna razón desconocida.

"Hajime", dijo Mizuki, bajando la mano. Kiba juntó sus manos y empezó a realizar el sello del carnero cuando Naruto gruñó.

"No" amenazó al heredero "Sólo terminará mal para ti si lo haces."

Kiba sonrió, "Hablas mucho para ser solo un perdedor".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Kiba voló hacia atrás y se deslizó en el suelo unos pocos metros cuando aterrizó y luego escupió un diente. Abrió los ojos al ver que se trataba de un molar, antes de mirar hacia el pelirrojo.

Naruto se encontraba en una posición del gancho posterior derecha y escondía su rostro de todos con su flequillo. Se puso en pie y miró a Mizuki.

"Fin" murmuró: "Ya no quiero pelear más."

"Naruto se rinde, el ganador es..." Mizuki comenzó antes de que Naruto lo interrumpiera.

"Yo no he dicho que me rindo," gruñó "dije final. No quiero arriesgarme a perder el control de mi Kekkei Genkai."

Todos le miraron sorprendidos por esto. ¿Tenía una Kekkei Genkai? ¿Y lo estaba usando? A una chica de pelo rosa eso no le pareció justo.

"¡Sensei! ¿No es ilegal o algo así?" -preguntó ella. Naruto la hecho una mirada.

"No lo es, retrasada," gruñó, "Las normas decían solo taijutsu, mi Kekkei Genkai esta siempre en funcionamiento, no puedo apagarlo".

"¿Y qué?" dijo Kiba de pie, "¡Muéstralo! Muéstranos a todos tu increíble Genkai Kekkei, ¿o eres un gallina? "

Naruto entrecerró los ojos a las burlas del Inuzuka y gruñó, haciendo que el cachorro gimiera "No me tientes, Inuzuka. Yo estoy resistiendo todas las ganas de castrarte aquí y ahora."

Kiba gruñó y dio un paso adelante, "¡Dilo otra vez! ¡Atrévete a decir eso otra vez! "

"Con mucho gusto", el pelirrojo repitió "Yo estoy resistiendo todas las ganas de castrarte aquí y ahora."

Kiba rugió con furia y corrió haciendo algunos sellos con la mano "¡Shikyaku no Jutsu (Técnica de Cuatro Patas)!"

Kiba se apoyó en las cuatro extremidades y luego de vuelta a las dos rápidamente para saltar y comenzar a girar. Naruto apenas escuchó a Iruka mandar a todo el mundo dar un paso atrás y ni se dio cuenta que empujó a Mizuki fuera del camino.

" Tsuuga (Colmillo perforante)! " gritó Kiba, girando a una velocidad alta y en forma de tornado. Naruto gruñó y se colocó en su posición defensiva, donde se llevó los brazos en una cruz sobre su cuerpo con el dorso de sus manos hacia Kiba. Luego los hizo bajar y desenvainó su Nakkurukuro, ganando gritos de asombro de la clase y sus profesores. Gruñó y saltó a enfrentarse con el ataque de Kiba de cabeza.

Fue detenido por un puf de humo negro delante de él. Kuruto se volvió y realizó algunos sellos de la mano antes de extender las manos y diciendo: " ¡Kami no Tate (Escudo de Dios)! "

Un escudo azul brillante apareció entre el ataque del Inuzuka y el encapuchado. Esperó hasta que el Inuzuka se rindiera cansado por agotamiento chakra. Kuruto miró hacia abajo y tiró de su capucha, revelando su Henge, y frunció el ceño, "Tu madre ze enteró de ezto, joven Inuzuka-san. Amenazazte a un heredero de clan con una técnica mortal, yo haré lo que pueda por reducir el caztigo, pero el líder del clan de Naruto-kun, Rogan-tou-zan, pedirá tu zangre. No eztará de máz rezar. "

Se volvió hacia los dos Chunin y les dio una nota con el sello de Hokage en ella, "Uztedez doz deberán informar a la claze de no decirle a nadie zobre el zucezo que acaban de ver. El zecreto que rodea Kekkei Genkai ez importante, clasificado como rango S. Despuéz de ezo deberían hablar con el Hokage zobre lo que acaban de ver. Si lo dezean, yo podría lograr que hablen con líder del clan máz tarde. Por ahora, debo llevarme al heredero para una reunión. Ven, Naruto-kun . "

Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro. Después de recordar lo que el hombre había dicho, le dijeron a la clase no decirle a nadie lo que acababan de ver, ya que había sido clasificado secreto de rango S. Una vez que se diseminó la clase, atendieron al Inuzuka por su falta de chakra. Kiba fue informado del Secreto antes de que su hermana fuera a buscarlo y le pidiera una explicación por lo que había pasado. La heredera se molestó al saber que Kiba había atacado a otro heredero, pero se enfadó aún más cuando supo que sólo su madre estaría al tanto de toda la información. Después de que recogieron a Kiba, Iruka y Mizuki se fueron lo más rápidamente posible a la torre del Hokage.

"Un Inuzuka" Repitió Rogan con un tono duro. Naruto se estremeció y bajó la cabeza. Ellos estaban en el estudio Kuzurihomu del apartamento que Rin y Kuruto había comprado recientemente. El ático se convirtió en la parte de negocios para el clan y el resto de las habitaciones desde el piso decimocuarto se convertirían en las habitaciones del clan Kuzurihomu. Las habitaciones entre los pisos 14 y el tercero pertenecería a la ayuda y los huéspedes del clan, mientras que las dos primeras plantas se renovarían en salas de capacitación y comedores para los propósitos del clan solamente.

"De todos los herederos de clan en tu clase, sólo podías luchar con el Inuzuka ", dijo el jefe del clan con un gruñido," ¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer, Naruto? No sólo nos ha dado una primera mala impresión con el clan Inuzuka, otra vez, sino que ¡también has mostrado tu Nakkurukuro! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan... estúpido? "

Naruto bajó la cabeza, "Lo siento, Rogan-jiji... perdí el control..."

Rogan suspiró antes de frotar sus ojos con una mano y mirar hacia abajo a Naruto: "Eres tan afortunado de que sacara el Tsuuga en primer lugar. Se puede decir que revelar la Nakkurukuro fue un acto de legítima defensa. Me voy para aclarar la situacion ahora. Naruto no, repito, no te enemistes con el heredero Inuzuka. No eres el único en juego, no nos interesa que parezcas tonto. Eres un heredero de clan maldita sea, ¡actúa como tal!"

"Hai Jiji," dijo Naruto. Rogan suspiró antes de sonreír.

"Bueno, al final esto nos puede venir bien ", dijo, "Tengo que llevarte a una reunión del consejo."

Naruto tragó saliva al ver que la sonrisa en el rostro de su abuelo se hacía más grande.

"¿Por qué están aquí los del consejo civil, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Rogan con un gruñido mientras miraba a los civiles y enviaba algo de KI. El consejo civil se estremeció ante nuevo jefe del clan e intentó duramente no mojarse. Naruto simplemente se burlaba y los miró mal también... siempre había un resentimiento contra él por algo, y si iba a ser Hokage, ¡aquello sería lo primero en desaparecer!

"Ya te lo he dicho, Rogan-san," respondió Sarutobi cansinamente, "A pesar de que su asunto es del consejo ninja, hay asuntos que tienen que ser atendidos por el consejo civil también."

Naruto lanzó un gruñido de fastidio y oyó una risa proviene de su derecha. El compañero canino de la jefa del clan Inuzuka estaba sonriendo en su dirección. Naruto tomó nota del parche en el ojo extraño, pero sabiamente se mantuvo tranquilo.

"¿Y por qué esta el heredero del clan Kuzurihomu aquí, Sarutobi?" el hombre vendado llamado Danzo preguntó desde la derecha del Hokage. Naruto miró al hombre. Nunca lo hizo sentirse cómodo... había algo fuera de él que le daba mala espina.

Rogan sonrió ante el intento lamentable de desafío a su lugar en el consejo, "Kuzurihomu Naruto está aquí porque él va a ser responsable de la reconstrucción de nuestro clan. Y no tenía ganas de tener que arrastrar hasta casa todo el papeleo, así que me traje al crío conmigo ".

"¿Qué quiere decir con la reconstrucción de su clan? Preguntó uno de los comerciantes. Rogan sonrió y Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Es simple" dijo el anciano Kuzurihomu: "Hay dos aspectos distintos a nuestra línea de sangre. Naruto debe... bueno, prefiero guardármelo para mí."

"No se puede retener la información así en el consejo", dijo Hyuuga Hiashi, "Es contra las leyes de Konoha."

"Mentira, Hyuuga," Naruto gruñó ", Rogan-jiji y yo hemos leído y releído todas las leyes estúpidas en su pequeño libro, y en ninguna parte dice específicamente que tenemos que informarle de todo lo que hace el Kekkei Genkai de un clan."

Rogan sonrió a la política del muchacho. Eran un poco duro, pero no podrías estar en la política sin tener unos cuantos enemigos. Se aclaró la garganta e interrumpió la discusión entre Naruto y Hiashi, "Naruto está en lo cierto. Además, creo que están más que curiosos sobre nuestros mecanismos de defensa."

Todos los jefes de clan se inclinaron hacia delante y Naruto se quejó: "¿Podemos por favor centrarnos, Rogan-jiji? Ya quiero ir a casa y tratar de dominar el Jutsu que Nii-san me enseñó el otro día. "

Un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza fue su respuesta.

"¡Ay!" Naruto exclamó, frotándose la cabeza mientras los ancianos se reían entre dientes. Sarutobi sonrió, nunca serían aburridas las reuniones con los dos alrededor.

"Naruto-kun tiene razón" dijo Sarutobi "creo que deben tratar los asuntos entre los Inuzuka y los Kuzurihomu primero y luego pasar a las cuestiones de los intereses del Consejo civil."

La matriarca Inuzuka habló, "Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que mi hijo, Inuzuka Kiba, heredero de mi propio clan, intentó usar un jutsu de la familia en Kuzurihomu Naruto en un combate que había terminado con el heredero Kuzurihomu rindiéndose".

"¿Lo hiciste?" Rogan preguntó con la intención oscura como se volvió a Naruto, "¿Chico? ¿Te retiraste del combate?"

Naruto gruñó: "Por supuesto que no. Yo no huyo de nadie. No quería perder el control de mí mismo en un entrenamiento. Si Inuzuka-sama lo permite, me gustaría explicar mi motivación para hacerlo."

"Esto lo tengo que escuchar", dijo Tsume, recostándose en su silla con los brazos cruzados, "Adelante, mocoso."

"Como todos ustedes deben saber," dijo Naruto, saltando sobre la mesa frente a Rogan y colocándose él mismo en el centro de la sala del consejo, "El clan Inuzuka está estrechamente relacionada con sus homólogos caninos, haciéndolos más propensos a gestos caninos. Kiba, supongo, estaba tomando el papel de macho alfa en la clase. Cuando me llamó, mi instinto me empujó a aceptar sin pensarlo dos veces. La diferencia entre un Inuzuka y Kuzurihomu es el hecho de que mientras que los Inuzuka se relacionan con el perro y el lobo, los Kuzurihomu descienden de los glotones y los zorros. "

Un jadeo colectivo llegó a través de la sala mientras se menciona zorros. Naruto rodó los ojos, él estaba al tanto del ataque del Kyuubi y lo que realmente había sucedido, pero él sabía algo acerca de ello que los demás desconocían. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó una vez que la atención estuvo sobre él de nuevo, "Estos animales no son tan sociables como los lobos o los perros, pero tienen instintos muy similares. El estado alfa es el más notable instinto en los animales. Así que cuando el Inuzuka me retó, tenía que aceptar. Y mientras el Inuzuka probablemente luche mejor y destaque más con compañeros de equipo, un Kuzurihomu no necesita ayuda en una pelea. Y es por eso que saqué su molar".

Todo estaba tranquilo en la sala de consejo y Naruto se preguntó si él había dicho demasiado cuando Tsume empezó a reírse. Fue una escalada en carcajadas y un momento después Naruto se echó a reír nerviosamente. Cuando la matriarca Inuzuka se calmó, le sonrió al muchacho pelirrojo.

"Bueno," dijo "me pregunté por qué Kiba podría verse amenazado por un punk como tu. Ahora puedo ver por qué tiene la mandíbula hinchada. Tienes huevos niño. Y yo lo respeto."

Naruto hizo una reverencia: "Gracias, Inuzuka-sama."

Tsume agitó la mano, "Bah, no me llames así, muchacho. Me hace sentir vieja. Y en cuanto a la situación, en nombre de mi hijo, me disculpo con el clan Kuzurihomu".

"Y el clan Kuzurihomu acepta" Naruto comenzó.

"Con una condición," tiró Rogan mientras Tsume entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó ella. Rogan sonrió.

"Unir su clan con el mío", dijo Rogan, "Más específicamente, con Kuzurihomu Naruto."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Rogan-jiji?" preguntó Naruto al ver que Tsume y su pareja comenzaron a gruñir.

"¡No, absolutamente no!" Tsume gruñó: "Me niego a enlazar cualquier cachorro a una persona fuera del clan!"

"Whoa, no te adelantes, señora", dijo Rogan, revolviéndose en su asiento para mirar hacia ella, "Yo tengo una hija lista para casarse así que se lo que piensa, me sucede que tengo a un heredero en la necesidad de conseguir tres novias. Ahora, si usted no quiere que esto vuelva a ocurrir, y sé que no lo hace, tendremos que configurar de una manera correcta la edad a la que casarse sea compatible con la lucha."

Naruto parpadeó cuando el gruñido de Tsume se convirtió en una mueca divertida y se volvió a mirarlo. Miró a los alrededores del consejo para ver sobre todo sonrisas de diversión y a los hombres mayores limpiándose de sangre de la nariz. Miró al Hokage y vio a una combinación de ambos en su rostro. Mirando hacia atrás en la cabeza del clan vio la venganza brillando en sus ojos azules rasgados y él hizo lo único que tenía sentido para él hacer.

Tragó saliva.

Duro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer el que? " Hana Inuzuka preguntó a su madre. La acababan de informar de la decisión del consejo sobre el incidente que su hermano había causado. ¿Qué se casaría a los diecisiete años de edad, no podía entender por qué ella estaba siendo castigada cuando era su hermano el culpable? Tsume sonrió.

"Ya me escuchaste", dijo la mujer a su hija, "Voy a tener que dar a Kiba su derecho a elegir con quién casarse y tu te casarás con el heredero Kuzurihomu."

"Pero..., él es..., ¡Mamá!" Hana exclamó con la sorpresa aun en sus ojos. Tsume acarició su mejilla con amor.

"No te preocupes, cariño", dijo la matriarca del clan Inuzuka: "No voy a permitir que no tengas opción en la materia. Tu, Kiba, y yo iremos a la construcción del clan Kuzurihomu esta noche para cenar con el heredero de la familia. Allí no solo obtendremos más información sobre el muchacho, sino que nos va a mostrar su Kekkei Genkai, algo que ni siquiera el Hokage ha visto. "

Hana suspiró: "Está bien... Voy a hacer esto... por el clan."

"Esa es mi chica", dijo Tsume acariciando su hombro y a la vez que sonreía: "Ahora vete a prepararte para la cena. ¡Y asegúrate de que tus Haimarus (trío de perros que acompañan a Hana) se bañen!"

Naruto se ajustó el cinturón y se miró en el espejo. Llevaba unos hakama tradicionales de una piel de venado que había modificado para cubrir bien tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo más bajo sobre sus pantalones normales. Llevaba su habitual camiseta y las hombreras, pero por encima de su traje estándar llevaba una kataginu tradicional hecha de piel de un oso pardo. Pintado en la parte posterior de la misma estaba el Kanji para Kuzurihomu en un color naranja oscuro, el color oficial del clan (para disgusto de Rogan).

Un golpe sonó en su puerta y se volvió, "Ven, Nee-chan".

Rin abrió la puerta y entró, sonriendo al joven, "Wow, Naruto-kun. Estás muy lindo. ¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta esta chica?"

Naruto se sonrojó y se quejó, "¡Nee-chan! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!"

"Maa, maa, Naruto-kun", dijo Rin agitando la mano: "Ya lo sé, sólo estoy bromeando".

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara, haciendo reírse a Rin. Rin estaba vestida de una manera similar a Naruto, sin embargo, en lugar de llevar puesto el traje de samurai que él y Rogan llevaban llevaba un kimono hecho con la piel de conejos de las nieves. En la parte posterior de la piel estaba el símbolo tradicional Kuzurihomu, un círculo con una X a través de él, realizado con tinta negra.

"Te ves bien tu también, Nee-chan," complementó Naruto: "Tratando de llamar la atención de Nii-san de nuevo?"

Rin suspiró mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pequeño: "Yo no sé si vale la pena ya, Naruto ... ¿Crees que realmente le guste a Kuruto? Quiero decir ... que ha pasado por tanto. .. ¿Todavía crees que está abierto a quererme? "

Naruto se sentó en el asiento junto a ella y la abrazó, "Kuruto-nii-san ha tenido una vida muy dura, sí, pero creo que usted y Rogan-jiji hicieron de su vida una mucho mejor. Sabes, tengo unos cuantos Kage Bunshin ayudándole a prepararse y no puede decidir si desea o no ir en su Henge. "

Rin se rió antes de besar la cabeza de Naruto, "te juro que eres más que un pequeño cupido. Incluso si no consigues a esta chica, Hana, seguro que encontrarás a las chicas adecuadas para ti."

Naruto palideció, "¡Uf, no me lo recuerdes! ¡Todavía tengo que encontrar a dos niñas más después de esto!"

Rin se rió de nuevo y después de un minuto Naruto se unió con ella. Los dos 'hermanos' salieron de la habitación sólo un minuto más tarde y bajaron las escaleras hasta el piso principal, que parecía la habitación de bienvenida de un hotel, las paredes habían sido decoradas con las cabezas de varios animales como osos, halcones y ciervos. Parecía un poco como un pabellón de caza, pero había varias imágenes de Naruto y su familia a lo largo de las paredes.

Rogan les sonrió a los dos, "Mira quienes han decidido aparecer. Apuntáis alto, ¿eh?"

"Hai", dijo Kuruto de debajo de su capucha, "Todoz uztedez ze ven muy bien. ... No eztoy seguro de zi debo moztrar mi cara a zu futura familia. No quiero arruinar tus oportunidadez, Naruto-kun".

Naruto sonrió al hombre amablemente, "¿A quién le importa lo que otros piensan, Nii-san? Nos tienes a nosotros, que es lo que importa. Y si Hana no puede aceptarte, entonces no voy a casarme con ella."

Kuruto sonrió mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando su cara azul, "Arigato, oututo. No voy a ocultarme zi no quierez".

Rin se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla antes de retroceder y decir: "Vas a estar bien, Kuruto-kun. Aquí nadie va a dejar que ningún daño llegue a ti."

Fuera de la vivienda Kuzurihomu, la matriarca Inuzuka y sus hijos se acercaron a la puerta principal. Iban vestidos con kimonos blancos y azules con las marcas de los colmillos Inuzuka sobre los hombros de sus trajes. Hana se había recogido el pelo en una envoltura formal para dar una impresión de que había tratado simplemente de domar su cabello sin éxito. Kiba gemía y recogía su kimono mientras que un limpio Akamaru era llevado por uno de los Haimarus en un intento de mantenerlo limpio.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" se quejó Kiba: "¡Esto es estúpido! ¿Por qué debería tomar la cena con un chico con el que tengo que luchar y que quiere casarse con Nee-chan?"

Tsume suspiró, "No empieces con esto de nuevo, Kiba. Estoy tratando de mantener la cabeza fría y ser de carácter civil. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ... ¡Así que no quiero ninguna pelea!"

Kiba inclinó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y Hana y los perros se rieron. Tsume subió los escalones y llamó a la puertas. La puerta derecha se abrió y una joven de cabello castaño con marcas de color morado en cada una de sus mejillas los saludó.

"Saludos Inuzuka-sama," Rin recibido con una pequeña reverencia, "Mi nombre es Kuzurihomu Rin. ¿Si usted y su familia me siguen, por favor?"

Rin se volvió y dirigió al grupo en el edificio. Kiba se sorprendió por la cantidad de animales muertos, pero imaginó que eran falsos. Un gemido emitido por uno de los Haimarus hizo que todos los Inuzuka volvieran la cabeza para ver a Akamaru oler el oso que se encontraba en una posición merodeadora. Kuromaru gruñó al perro más joven y se volvió de nuevo confuso a la cabeza del clan.

"Es real y está más que bienvenido para oler," Rin les informó con una sonrisa, "Naruto-kun mató a ese oso en su décimo cumpleaños. Fue su camino de supervivencia mientras estábamos en el bosque de Kuma no Kuni."

"No he cazado en Kuma en años", dijo Tsume con una mirada aturdida en sus ojos. Hana se dio cuenta y dio un codazo ligero a su madre, rompiendo su sueño.

"Por favor, me siguen y no dude en dejar que sus perros exploren", dijo Rin mientras sigue enseñándoles el apartamento. Tsume, Hana y Kiba siguieron Rin hasta un gran comedor y fueron conducidos a una mesa circular que podría tener diez asientos o más. La familia Inuzuka tomó sus asientos y se les unieron poco después sus compañeros. Los perros se sentaron en el suelo antes de que un puf de humo negro revelara un hombre de piel azul con un kimono negro en el que se observaba el sello del clan Kuzurihomu a la derecha de su pecho. Tocó dos sillas antes de desaparecer y reaparecer con sillas lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a los perros. Kuromaru parpadeó antes de mirar al hombre de piel azul extraña.

El hombre sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos y le habló: "Mi nombre ez Kuruto. Yo zoy un amigo que Rogan-zan y uno de los maestroz de Naruto-kun. Por favor, si laz marcaz de mi cara la cara os molestan, puedo usar un pequeño henge y parecerán normalez. "

Antes de Kiba pudiera hablar, Tsume dijo: "No, Kuruto-san. Tengo que admitir que son definitivamente diferentes ..., pero ¿Quién soy yo para hablar? Yo vengo de un clan que habla con los perros."

Kuruto se rió entre dientes, "Hai, ezo ez cierto. Permítanme, traer máz azientoz para zuz compañeroz, Inuzuka-zama. Zumimazen".

Kuruto desaparecido en su Shunshin y reapareció con sillas modificadas. Luego extendió su brazo, "Zi loz perroz lo dezean, pueden unirse a nozotros en la mesa. Un placer conocerla, Inuzuka-sama, ahora debo ir a la cocina y verificar la comida."

Desapareció de nuevo con un puf y las puertas de la izquierda se abrieron empujadas por Rogan. Él llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas de oso polar encima de su atuendo habitual que consistía en un kimono negro tradicional similar al que Kuruto llevaba. Los ojos de Hana sobresalían de sus tomas de corriente al igual que los de Kiba. ¿Ese es el jefe del clan? Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Rogan entró en la habitación, se detuvo justo frente a Tsume y sonrió.

"¿Seguro que no quieres volver ahora?" la preguntó: "No hay daño en ir por la alternativa."

"Todavía estoy juego, Rogan-san", replicó Tsume con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "¿Dónde está tu hijo? Traje la mía."

"Él vendrá pronto", dijo Rogan mientras tomaba su asiento. Al decir eso, se escuchan sonidos de pasos bajando la escalera en espiral a la derecha de la sala. Hana, cuyos sentidos eran superados sólo por su madre, lo notó la primera (su madre estaba centrada evidente en el jefe del clan Kuzurihomu y Kiba no fue entrenado sensorialmente como ella) y se volvió para mirar. Su boca quedó abierta cuando vio al heredero del clan Kuzurihomu.

Su equipo no había cambiado nada, pero ahora había cambiado su camisa por un judogi negro con el símbolo del clan de la derecha de su pecho. Su piel/chaleco llegaba a la parte posterior de sus rodillas y tenía cinta blanca alrededor de sus manos, sin llegar a sus dedos. Se detuvo en la parte inferior de las escaleras y vio que todos los ojos estaban ahora en él. Se rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.

"Hola ¿Uhh?" dijo. Rogan se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano y llamó a su alumno.

"¡Cállate y ven aquí!", murmuró el jefe del clan Kuzurihomu. Naruto inmediatamente obedeció y tomó su lugar frente a Hana y junto a Kuromaru. Kiba gruñía amenazadoramente, hasta que Tsume le regañó.

"¡Kiba!" silbó la matriarca Inuzuka. Kiba dejó de gruñir, pero siguió mirando con ira al chico pelirrojo. Naruto parpadeó y miró a Hana antes de sonrojarse un poco y mirar Rogan.

"Er," Naruto luchó para iniciar una conversación. Rogan sintió lástima del muchacho, había asistido a muchas reuniones con Rogan, pero nunca entraba en la conversación hasta que alguien le había hablado.

"Así que... ¿usted es el heredero Kuzurihomu?" preguntó Hana. Naruto asintió, aliviado de que la presión de ser él el que diera el primer paso se hubiera ido. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con la gente en un nivel político.

"Hai, y tu eres Hana-chan, ¿no? Eres más guapa de lo que Jiji me dijo," dijo Naruto, haciendo que la niña mayor se ruborizara y que Kiba reprimiera un gruñido. ¡No estaba contento viendo al rubio coquetear con su hermana!

"Gracias", dijo Hana, tratando de controlar su rubor, "Tu no eres definitivamente el mocoso feo que me dijeron serías"

Naruto miró a Kiba divertido, "¿Es así? Bueno, eso es comprensible. Un estudiante bocazas me monto una escena. Lo siento por eso Kiba."

"Tch, estoy contento de que te dieras cuenta de quién es el bo...-" Kiba comenzó antes de que Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Yo nunca dije eso, Chucho", dijo el pelirrojo, entrecerrando los ojos "dije que sentía lo sucedido en el aula. En el dojo, quise decir cada palabra que dije. "

Kiba gruñó, pero no pudo replicar, cuando varios pufs negro aparecieron por la sala detrás del grupo de comedor. Varios de los clones Kuruto sirvieron la mesa e hicieron una reverencia. Los clones se desvanecieron y el Kuruto real miró Rogan, quien sonrió.

"Tómate la noche libre, Elf", dijo el hombre, "Lleva a la niña a una buena noche fuera."

Kuruto parecía cada vez de un tono más oscuro de azul y se inclinó, "Hai, Rogan-san."

Desapareció de nuevo y todo el mundo oyó un gemido. Cada Inuzuka se volvió hacia sus perros, pero Rogan suspiró.

"Come con cuidado enano" dijo. El pelirrojo junto a él gritó, "Yatta! Idikamatsu!"

El Inuzuka vieron como se apretó el puño derecho y dos hojas se deslizaron fuera de sus nudillos primero y segundo. Tsume quedo embobada por las preguntas, la mandíbula de Hana no estaba cerrada y Kiba estaba en shock. Naruto fue ajeno a su aspecto y estaba a punto de cortar cuando algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" gritó Naruto antes de mirar al Kuzurihomu "¿Qué fue eso Rogan-jiji?"

"Modales", dijo Rogan, con los ojos cerrados cuando comenzó a cortar el chuletón de buey en el plato con el cuchillo y el tenedor, "Usa los utensilios como un ser civilizado."

Naruto se quejó, "Como si fueras quien para hablar..."

"¿Qué dices pelo pincho?" preguntó Rogan mirando a Naruto con un solo ojo. Naruto gruñó y recogió sus garras antes de coger el cuchillo y el tenedor. Al notar que los Inuzuka no se habían decidido a comer como él, Rogan, y los perros lo estaban haciendo (solo los perros. ¿Realmente esperamos que hagan caso omiso de carne fresca?) ladeó la cabeza. Hana casi había llegado de regreso a la tierra cuando se mordió los labios para no hacer algo vergonzoso.

"¡Kawaii!" pensó Hana mientras miraba al pelirrojo frente a ella, ¿Cómo no puede gustarme el niño así? ¡Es tan lindo! (Y caliente), añadió la instintiva Hana. (similar a la Haruno interior)

"Ne, ¿Hana-chan?" le preguntó Naruto, sacando a Hana de su pequeño mundo, "¿No vas a tomar algo de tu carne? ¡Está buena! Kuruto-nii-san hace el mejor filete de este lado de Hi no Kuni. Come antes de que se seque."

Hana asintió sin decir nada antes de empezar a comer, a la vez que no apartaba los ojos del joven pelirrojo. Él no gritaba como Kiba, ni era temerario o grosero. Por lo que ella sabía, él no era un pervertido como la mayoría de los niños de su edad, lo que incluye a Kiba, ¡que había inventado un Henge modificado para transformarse en un sueño húmedo!

Ella se dio cuenta de que a Naruto le gustaban muchas cosas que a ella también. Se interesó por tiempo indefinido en su trabajo como veterinaria, y ella estaba interesada en sus historias sobre sus cacerías. O más bien, las "misiones" que su sensei/abuelo le había asignado. Cuando la historia de una caza de rinocerontes lanudos que se supone ocurrió, Tsume escupió el vino que estaba bebiendo y Kuromaru comenzó a ahogarse con su pedazo de carne, haciendo que Naruto hiciera una pausa para acariciar al perro de vuelta con firmeza para que no se asfixiara.

"¡Whoa, espera, espera!" Tsume dijo una vez que recuperó el aliento, "¿Tu cazaste un Kibukai?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros: "No lo sé. El rinoceronte pesaba cerca de tres toneladas y media un buen carrito de ramen de largo. Su cuerno medía fácilmente tres pies. ¡Fue un hijo de puta bien duro también! Estaba cubierto de un montón de pelo castaño..."

"Es él", dijo Kuromaru con asombro, "que me aspen... el cachorro se establece como monstruo..."

"¿Qué es el Kibukai?" preguntó Kiba. Hana miró como su madre se secó el exceso de saliva de cuando escupió su vino.

"El Kibukai es un animal raro en Kuma", dijo, "Las probabilidades de que incluso un cazador experimentado, como yo, teniendo un Kibukai cerca con la ayuda de un compañero lo cacemos son muy, muy bajas. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo cazaste? "

"¿Por qué te lo crees?" Kiba le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados dirigida a Naruto: "¿Cómo sabemos que no es mentira?"

La cantidad de instinto homicida procedentes de Rogan y Naruto detuvo al joven Inuzuka, incluso los Haimarus temblaba en sus asientos. Tsume envió una mirada a Kiba y Hana le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"¡Baka!" Hana susurró, "¿No recuerdas lo que kaa-san nos dijo antes de salir?"

Kiba se frotó la cabeza y recuerda vagamente a su madre diciendo algo acerca de que los Kuzurihomu toman sus palabras en serio, ya que era tabú mentir en su clan. Se podrían decir verdades incompletas, pero mentir estaba prohibido. Kiba se limita a hacer una pequeña reverencia y débilmente, dijo, "Lo siento ... por favor, continúa."

Naruto apretó la mandíbula antes de ver Hana y Tsume con una sonrisa, "¿Cómo cacé al Kibukai...? Sí, lo cacé utilizando una técnica del clan llamada... bueno, no es importante. Todo lo que hice realmente fue usar de estos. "

Extendió la mano derecha y desenvainó sus cuatro Nakkurukuro. Su sonrisa orgullosa, mostrando sus colmillos alargados, junto con las marcas de bigotes salvajes en sus mejillas causaron a Hana perder el control que tenía sobre sus instintos animales. Sus instintos, literalmente, la gritaban que se lo llevara como compañero, porque habían decidido que Naruto era de hecho el Alfa que ella necesitaba en su vida.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hana estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras le miraba a él y ladeando la cabeza, "¿Hana-chan? ¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Algo en mis dientes otra vez?"

Naruto tomó su vaso y trató de sacar la carne de entre los dientes con la lengua. Tsume echó un vistazo a Hana y sonrió antes de mirar Rogan y compartir la sonrisa. Rogan sonrió hacia ella y miró a la chica que estaba luchando contra algún tipo de instinto hacia su nieto/estudiante.

-No, Naruto ", dijo Rogan cuando puso la servilleta sobre el plato vacío para después frotarla suavemente en el mentón," Estás bien. Si todo el mundo a acaba, me gustaría enseñarles la fuerza de su Nakkurukuro. Por favor, sígame. "

Rogan se levantó y se llevó al grupo del comedor. Los condujo por un pasillo hasta un dojo acomodado en el que había varios muñecos de configuración y aleaciones diferentes. Naruto se deshizo de su piel de venado y lo colgó en un gancho de ropa junto a su kataginu de piel de oso. Sacó una cinta de color naranja oscuro del bolsillo de atrás y la ató alrededor de su frente antes de caminar hacia los maniquíes.

Lo que la jefa de la familia Inuzuka vio cambiaría para siempre su opinión sobre el nuevo clan de Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de nada y como siempre esta historia no me pertenece, es de Bonesboy15, yo solo la traduzco. Obviamente los personajes tampoco son míos.

Ahora, respecto a los que leen esta historia, yo la repaso dos veces, pero aun así puedo cometer fallos (espero que no pero quien sabe) así que si veis alguno podríais notificarlo para que lo cambie. Y a los dos que me han dejado reviews muchas gracias, yo también soy fan de de esta historia.

Ya está dicho todo, creo, así que leed tranquilos, procurare tener el próximo lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Capítulo III

Naruto se puso delante del maniquí de madera en posición defensiva. Canalizando chakra a los puños chasqueó los brazos, desenvainando su Nakkurukuro. Levantó su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba en un barrido diagonal y siguió con un barrido consecutivo con la derecha. El maniquí se rompió un segundo después de que las garras pasaran limpiamente. Naruto se volvió y sonrió en la dirección de Kiba.

El heredero Inuzuka tragó y observó como Naruto se trasladó al maniquí de acero que se encontraba junto al anterior. Kiba podía ser arrogante y engreído, pero no era estúpido, a pesar de la creencia popular. El ver las hojas salir de su piel era impresionante, pero verlas en acción ...toda su confianza anterior se estaba convirtiendo en duda ahora.

Naruto dio tres pasos atrás del maniquí e hizo una corta carrera antes de saltar en una barrida giratoria. Aterrizó sobre la rodilla izquierda y el pie derecho, con los brazos cruzando su rostro ocultando la sonrisa de los espectadores.

"Descuidado" dijo Rogan mientras miraba el maniquí que se partía ahora "el giro necesita un impulso extra de chakra para ser completamente eficaz ante los bloqueos. Aparte de eso, su Hakken Usu-ki (detector de mentiras) está dando buenos resultados. "

Hana estaba en shock. ¡El muchacho cortó un maniquí de acero de arriba a abajo como si fuera mantequilla! Se resistió el impulso de lamerse los labios ante la demostración de poder. Naruto estaba resultando cada vez una mejor opción de marido ante sus ojos. Claro, ella tenía cuatro años más que él, pero en realidad eso no la molestaba. Si había una cosa que atrajese a un Inuzuka era el poder. En menos de uno segundo Hana había decidido buscar ese misterio que es Kuzurihomu Naruto.

Tsume se había dado cuenta de la mirada analizante que Hana tenía en su rostro mientras miraba al muchacho que ahora practicaba varias katas de su taijutsu y sonrió. Se alegró de que su hija estuviera empezando a pensar diferente acerca de esa situación, teniendo en cuenta que Kiba estaba farfullando cosas sin sentido.

Lo último que Kiba dijo que tenía sentido era: "¿Tengo que luchar contra eso? "

Mientras su madre lo miraba, los ojos de Kiba se pusieron blancos y se desmayó. Kuromaru se echó a reír y se acercó al muchacho inconsciente, tirando de él. Miró a su compañera y le dijo: "Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para irnos, Tsume. Probablemente deberíamos tener el cachorro en la cama para que pueda comenzar a entrenar mañana".

Tsume asintió con la cabeza, "estoy de acuerdo" se volvió hacia Rogan y Naruto, este último había terminado sus katas y retractó sus Nakkurukuro, "Gracias por invitarnos a cenar. ¿La pelea será en un mes?"

"Como estaba previsto" confirmó Rogan, inclinándose también "Vamos a tener que hacer esto otra vez en algún momento, Tsume-hime."

Tsume gruñó y Rogan sonrió. Naruto parpadeó al mirar las chispas entre los dos, completamente confundido se volvió a Hana. Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y besó la parte posterior de la misma suavemente, haciendo que la chica se ruborizarse. Él la sonrió y cruzó sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Gracias por venir, Hana-chan" dijo "¡Fue muy divertido!"

"Lo fue" dijo Hana, luchando para controlar su rubor debido a la proximidad del aura Alfa que Naruto estaba emitiendo "Hagámoslo de nuevo en algún momento, Naruto-kun".

Naruto sonrió, "¡Sí! Y tal vez me puedas mostrar algunas técnicas de veterinario o algo así. ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden ser útiles!"

Hana parpadeó, sorprendida por su afán de aprender las técnicas de veterinario y se quedó estupefacta un momento, mientras sus pensamientos y sus instintos lo analizaban.

¿Él realmente quiere aprender las técnicas de veterinario? ¡Nadie ha demostrado muchas ganas de aprender mi oficio, ni siquiera mis compañeros de clan! (¡Llévatelo a tu habitación y conviértete en su perra! ¡Declara tu sumisión a él y sólo a él! ¡Él es tu alfa!) ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él de esa manera? ¡Es un niño no mayor que mi hermano! (¿Y qué? ¡También tenemos necesidades! ¡Y tu sabes que él probablemente pueda satisfacer esas necesidades!)

Tsume vio que su hija se había congelado y suspiró. Esto ocurría a menudo con mujeres Inuzuka que no había encontrado a sus compañeros todavía. Por lo general, las chicas eran reclamados por otros machos, pero con la falta de machos alfa en el clan, Hana no se había acostumbrado a estar expuesta al aura de un macho alfa. Kiba mostraba un poco de semejanza a un macho alfa, pero todavía era un niño y no podía ser tomado en serio. Naruto y Rogan, sin embargo, gritaban Alfa. Demonios, Tsume solo podía resistirse por su posición de Alfa.

"Nos vamos a ir ahora", dijo Tsume, agarrando a su hija por el hombro, "¡Gracias de nuevo!"

Los Inuzuka dejaron el apartamento Kuzurihomu de buen humor, los perros estaban contentos porque habían tomado carne en una mesa con un clan extranjero, Tsume estaba feliz porque no había perdido el control de su ira y había conseguido mantener en jaque a Kiba, Hana estaba feliz porque sentía que se trataba de una relación que valía la pena probar y no de un matrimonio forzado con un niño mimado y Kiba ... bueno, Kiba estaba inconsciente.

~ ~ ~ Dos semanas después ~ ~ ~

"Bien clase" dijo Iruka "Es hora de los exámenes bimensuales. Por favor, quitad todo lo que tengáis en el escritorio y preparaos."

Naruto gimió y golpeó su cabeza sobre el escritorio. El heredero Uchiha a su izquierda se echó a reír.

"¿Qué pasa, dobe?" preguntó llamando por su apodo al pelirrojo "¿No estás listo para una prueba escrita?"

Naruto levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al joven de pelo negro. "Déjalo así, teme. Nunca fui bueno en las pruebas escritas con mis tutores, ¿ok? Sólo espero que no falle..."

"Es demasiado molesto preocuparse por las pruebas" dijo Shikamaru desde su lugar detrás de los dos mientras reajustaba la posición de su cabeza entre sus brazos. El niño gordito a su derecha se echó a reír mientras comía algunas patatas. Choji Akimichi se había unido al grupo de cuatro cuando Shikamaru le presentó al grupo el segundo día de Naruto. Al principio, era siempre tímido y callado cuando se reunían los cuatro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el joven Choji se había abierto al grupo, sin miedo a ser él mismo. Esto le valió el respeto de dos nuevos herederos de clan que le ayudaron a sacudirse de los problemas que tenía si le llamaban 'gordo' o 'regordete' y actualmente le estaban ayudando con 'bola de grasa'.

"Sí, bueno, mi mamá me dijo que podía llevar unos amigos a uno de nuestros restaurantes si logro mantener mis calificaciones en las seis pruebas" dijo el Akimichi "Shikamaru ya está de acuerdo en ir, ¿Vendríais también? "

"Hn, lo haría, pero tengo que hacer más investigación sobre el Katon: Honeka (Técnica de Fuego: Flor de fuego)" dijo Sasuke antes de que Naruto le diera un codazo.

"Vamos teme" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa "estoy seguro de que si juego contra Shika, él te ayudará con eso. Además, mi nee-chan es muy buena en las técnicas Katon, te ayudará si se lo pides. Y lo más importante, ¡es una comida gratis en un restaurante de carnes Akimichi! ¿Por qué pasa eso?"

Sasuke reflexionó. En las últimas dos semanas, él y Naruto se había vuelto muy cercanos. Cuando Naruto oyó hablar de la masacre Uchiha, inmediatamente fue a ver a Sasuke y le preguntó si había alguna manera de que él o su clan lo ayudaran a conseguir lo que quisiera, incluso enfrentándose a Itachi. Sasuke sintió entonces, sorprendido, que no tenía ninguna necesidad de la ayuda del pelirrojo y se sintió agradecido de que no se compadeciera de él. Los dos tenían una rivalidad respetuosa y con frecuencia se ayudaban el uno al otro a superarse. Sasuke aprendió de hablar con el erudito Kuruto piel azul que la verdadera fuerza venía de sus amigos. Cuando trató de demostrar el hecho de que el odio era la fuente más fuerte de la fuerza, Kuruto explicó que Itachi había hecho algo que solo un hombre desesperado puede hacer y que el odio puro sólo te hace débil. No sólo te hacía débil de voluntad, sino débil de mente, algo que el estudioso sabía que Sasuke no era. A partir de entonces, Sasuke se acercó a continuar las sesiones con Kuruto, que sin duda era una buena persona para hablar con respecto a sus demonios personales. Fue poco después de eso Sasuke anunció que su representante en el consejo no sería el civil Haruno, sino Kuruto del clan Kuzurihomu. Mostró al Hokage que, como heredero Uchiha, se había dado cuenta de que algunas personas sólo se le utilizarían con fines políticos y para recuperar el poder que habían perdido desde que el clan Kuzurihomu había llegado.

"¡Oi! ¡Vosotros cuatro! ¡Concentraos en la prueba!" gritó Mizuki desde su escritorio. Los cuatro niños inmediatamente se callaron y comenzaron a hacer sus pruebas.

"Estoy agotado" murmuró Naruto con la cara entre las manos mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Shikamaru en el restaurante Akimichi "Ya se lo que va a suceder. Rogan-jiji y Jiji me van a hacer desear haber estudiado la última noche. Sabía que no debía haber traído a Hana-chan para aprender esta técnica de curación ... "

"Whoa, ¡tiempo muerto!" Sasuke dijo levantando la vista del tablero de shogi entre él y el heredero Nara "¿Quién es Hana-chan?"

"Es la hermana de Kiba, Sasuke" dijo Shikamaru, sin levantar la vista del tablero "Sabes que ..."

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que estás saliendo con Hana Inuzuka?" le preguntó Sasuke mientras observaba a Shikamaru jugar su movimiento antes de fruncir el ceño "Maldita sea... espera, Shikamaru, no puedo realizar varias tareas a la vez."

"Molesto..." fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Sasuke sonrió antes de ver a Naruto. El pelirrojo estaba distraído cocinando un trozo de carne con los palillos mientras miraba por la ventana. Choji arrebató la pieza ya cocida al pelirrojo y pellizco su muñeca con los palillos.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué?" le preguntó Naruto molesto por el dolor. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí, la pequeña roncha desapareció debido a su regeneración y miró al Akimichi. Choji se metió otro trozo de carne en la boca.

"Teme te preguntó algo, dobe" respondió el muchacho mascando " Y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que quemaras ese pedazo de carne. "

Naruto miró a Sasuke que ahora también cocinaba un trozo de carne y le preguntó "¿Qué has dicho, teme?"

"Te pregunté si todavía vas a casarte para poder pelear con el chucho," dijo Sasuke metiéndose la pieza de carne en la boca. Naruto sonrió.

"Como si quisiera perder la oportunidad de poner al pulgoso en su lugar" respondió Naruto "Y además, me gusta Hana-chan, convertirme en su marido no suena mal".

"Pero, ¿la amas?" le preguntó Sasuke. El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza confundido "No querrás terminar en un matrimonio sin amor. Sería como... como los padres Shika pero sin amarse. "

El grupo palideció ante eso y Naruto lo pensó un momento: "Bueno, no puedo decir con seguridad que la ame... o sea, que es impresionante y creo que ella es muy atractiva, pero sólo hemos trabajado juntos en su oficina o me ha ayudado en mis estudios."

"¿Y ni una vez has tratado de hacer algo?" preguntó Choji. Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó, haciendo que sus amigos gimieran. Sasuke se frotó los ojos en señal de molestia leve por la estupidez de su amigo.

"¡Choji está preguntando si alguna vez has tratado de darle un beso!" dijo el Uchiha con cansancio. Naruto se volvió de color rojo casi igualando a su pelo.

"Bueno, eh, no, pero no sé ni siquiera si la gusto de esa manera", contestó el pelirrojo ruborizado. Los tres se rieron entre dientes ante inocencia de Naruto. En ocasiones actuaba como su miembro más maduro, pero en otras ocasiones, él era el más joven. Los cambios a menudo entre los dos hicieron al grupo dudar de la verdadera edad de Naruto.

Sasuke sintió un tirón en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se volvió para ver a dos de sus más fieles seguidoras acercarse a la mesa. Yamanaka Ino y Sakura Haruno. Ino no sólo era una fan de Sasuke, sino también de las pocas fans de Naruto. Sakura no podía soportar al heredero pelirrojo por alguna razón y ella le insultaba siempre que podía. Cuando Sasuke insultaba a Naruto, era más un insulto entre hermanos que uno grave, pero Sakura no parecía diferenciarlos y constantemente lo regañaba por devolvérselos.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" dijeron los dos a coro, haciendo que Sasuke gimiera y los otros tres se hecharan a reír hasta que Ino agregó "¡Naruto-kun!" que hizo gemir a Naruto y que golpeara su cabeza en la mesa. Las chicas se colaron en la mesa, entre los chicos de cada banco y para su consternación Ino se apoyó en Naruto y agitó sus pestañas en él.

"Naruto-kun... ¿cómo es que nunca te sientas a mi lado en clase?" -preguntó ella con un mohín. Naruto tragó saliva y miró a Sasuke para ayudarle, pero él estaba ocupado tratando de no ahogar a la retrasada de pelo rosa a su lado.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres salir en una cita?" Sakura le preguntó sin darse cuenta de los aspavientos que este hacía.

"No" dijo el heredero Uchiha entre dientes causando que Sakura se desinflase. Naruto pensó en algo y oró por que funcionara.

"Oh, lo siento Ino" dijo Naruto de pie "Sasuke-teme, tengo que volver a mi casa para entrenar para mi pelea contra Kiba."

"¿Por qué tienes una lucha contra Kiba, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Ino. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco mientras se burlaba.

"¿A quién le importa?" dijo ella "Si Sasuke-kun no va a pelear, entonces no tiene ninguna importancia para mí."

"Voy a estar en la lucha, sin embargo" dijo Sasuke, reservando la esencia de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo, "Es una lucha entre los herederos del clan por el derecho matrimonial y tengo que ir por dos razones: Es necesario e incluso si esto no fue necesario, estaría allí para apoyo moral. El clan Uchiha y el clan Kuzurihomu van a ser aliados en un tratado tan pronto como Naruto y yo tengamos los derechos del clan. El acuerdo ya ha sido escrito y firmado por el dobe y un servidor. Así que si nos disculpan... "

"Perdona que te dejemos con la factura Choji" dijo antes de que Naruto y Sasuke levantaran dos dedos "¡Ja ne!"

Los dos estudiantes de la academia se desvanecieron en shunshins llameantes y las dos niñas fruncieron el ceño al darse cuenta exactamente de lo que Sasuke había dicho.

"¿Naruto se va a casar?" se pusieron a gritar. Choji se volvió y le preguntó al camarero que puso la cuenta en a ficha de su familia, mientras que Shikamaru empezó a alejarse gracias a la confusión de las niñas.

Fuera de la parrilla una niña con ojos blancos y el pelo negro azulado se quedó sin aliento al oír la declaración de su compañero. Pensó en la proclamación, ¿Naruto-kun se va a casar? Oh ... oh no ... No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡Se suponía que sería mío! ¡No!

"¡Nee-chan!" Otra chica de ojos perla se acercó a su hermana mayor tímidamente, "Tou-san quiere que vallamos a buscar una orden que dejó en la tienda de armas."

"Muy bien. Vamos " su hermana, por lo general tranquila, dijo con voz muerta. Hanabi parpadeó, un poco confundida por la forma en que su hermana estaba actuando, pero lo descartó como otro rasgo raro de su hermana rara.

"Eso... estuvo muy cerca" dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sofá en una de las habitaciones de Naruto. Naruto se sentó junto a él y suspiró.

"Me lo dices o me lo cuentas" dijo "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Podríamos entrenar."

"No me apetece entrenar después de huir de las hadas del infierno", gruñó Sasuke. Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, es verdad" dijo el pelirrojo, "¿la televisión?"

"Televisión" afirmó Sasuke. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y encendieron la televisión, que mostraba una jaula de lucha que se transmitía desde algún lugar de Mizu no Kuni. Intercambiaron algunas apuestas y después llamaron al Nara y al Akimichi. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, los cuatro amigos se reunieron y empezaron a hacer apuestas al azar. Shikamaru trajo un paquete de cartas y empezaron a jugar al póquer. El canal cambió a uno de Oto no Kuni que tocaba música sin parar.

"Ja, superad esto" dijo Sasuke, ganándose un gruñido de fastidio de Choji, "¡Full de reinas!"

"Ah, ah, ah, teme", dijo Naruto, parando al heredero de pelo negro de tomar el bote "Escalera de color... en espadas."

"¡De ninguna manera!" dijo Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos, Shikamaru se atragantó con su bebida y Choji bajó las cartas de su mano, "¡Esta es la cuarta vez que ha sucedido! ¡Tienes la suerte de un dios te lo juro!"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Si hay un dios por ahí yo creo que es la dama Fortuna. Uno de mis antiguos senseis, Sakuryaku (AN: Gambito en japonés), dijo que probablemente podría ganar a cualquiera en un juego de póquer. Sólo ganaríais si no hubiera nada interesante apostado. ¡Pero con ese cupón de un día entero de Ramen de Ichiraku en el bote, puedes apostar tu culo a que voy a ganar esta mano!"

Shikamaru suspiró y Sasuke golpeó a Choji en el brazo "¡Te advertí que no pusieras eso! Mierda, ¡yo aposté la kodachi ANBU de mi kaa-san!"

"Oh, relájate, Teme," dijo Naruto agitando la mano "no voy a quedarme con eso, puedes volver a comprarlo por 50000 yenes (440€,600$). Sabéis que no se guarda nada personal".

"Hn, es cierto" gruñó Sasuke "Tengo una idea mejor, 20000 yenes (180€,150$) por la kodachi y además una técnica Katon que no sabría utilizar en la vida."

"Sabes que no hago nada menor que de rango C, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja levantada. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"Es una técnica rango B llamada Katon: Rasengan" respondió el heredero Uchiha "una técnica de mi madre creó durante sus últimos días en ANBU. Apenas pudo escribirla una vez que se casó. Creo que Itachi la conoce, pero no estoy al 100 por ciento seguro ".

"Veo lo que estás tratando de hacer" dijo Shikamaru "Si Naruto puede averiguar lo que tiene que hacer, entonces puede enseñarte lo que estás haciendo mal. Un esfuerzo molesto, pero eficaz."

"Bien" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, "Ganas mucho de cualquier manera."

"Súmale la gran bola de fuego y ¡tenemos un trato!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Sasuke sostuvo su mano y Naruto la cogió. Se estrecharon con firmeza antes de golpearse los nudillos y volver al juego. Una hora más tarde un golpe sonó en la puerta y entró Rogan.

"Bien, están todos aquí" gruñó "El tiempo de jugar se ha acabado. Los civiles están inquietos y están presionando al Hokage. La lucha será mañana."

"¡Mañana!" gritó Naruto de pie "¡Pero no estoy seguro de querer casarme con Hana-chan todavía! "

"Antes admitiste que te gustaba" señaló Shikamaru. Sasuke y Choji asintieron con la cabeza causando que Naruto gimiera.

"¡Sí, tal vez para una novia!" dijo el pelirrojo "¡El matrimonio es otra cosa!"

"Bueno, relájate, mocoso" dijo Rogan "No puedes contraer matrimonio hasta que seas un Chunin de todos modos. La otra opción es esperar a cumplir 15, pero se niegan a hacer eso. Quieren que te des prisa y elijas a tus novias por alguna razón. Sólo quería decirte esto antes de que te arrastraran a luchar. Sasuke-gaki, tienes algo de ropa aquí, por lo que no tienes que salir por la mañana. Rin ya está preparando las bañeras. La lucha se celebrara en el coliseo del examen final."

Rogan se fue, cerrando la puerta con un chasquido audible. El enojo y la molestia irradias por él no se desvanecían, incluso cuando entró a su oficina. Shikamaru y Choji miraron a Naruto, que parecía realmente preocupado. Su amigo moreno apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Fuera de sí, Sasuke gruñó "Esos bastardos del consejo deseosos de poder. No se imaginan la cantidad de veces que el consejo de civiles ha tratado de hacerme a procrear con una de sus hijas. Ese mierda, Haruno, es el que me ha echado a Sakura encima. ¡Dios, sabéis, a veces odio al consejo!"

"Por mucho que yo no quiera decirlo, es culpa del Sandaime", dijo Shikamaru, ganándose un gruñido del heredero pelirrojo en la habitación "Solo escúchame ¿ok? Es viejo. Lo único que quiere hacer es volver a la jubilación, porque la vida de un Kage es muy molesta. Nunca me verás aspirar a ese trabajo. "

"Culo de sofá" murmuró Naruto "Pero aún así, no es justo que se aprovechen de Jiji de esta manera. Estas conmigo, ¿no Teme? "

"Sí" dijo Sasuke "El viejo está bien, son sus asesores los que me preocupan. Ellos siempre me dan la sensación de que debo ser una bendición o algo así... ¡Uf, odio ese tipo de personas - "¡Oh, Uchiha-sama!" "Poderoso Uchiha-sama" "usted nos protegerá, ¿no Uchiha-sama?" - Dios, que me gustaría poder ir a unirme a Itachi veces. Sólo puedo imaginar por qué mató al clan... "

"¿Ha habido suerte en esa parte, Sasuke?" preguntó Choji. Los cuatro sabían que Sasuke estaba investigando sobre la salud mental de Itachi y tratando de recordar cómo actuó desde que tuvo una sesión con Kuruto para ver si podía encontrar una razón para justificar las acciones de Itachi desde el punto de su hermano. Sasuke pareció relajarse un poco y se recostó en su silla.

"Bueno, hemos logrado deducir que Itachi pudo haber actuado bajo las órdenes de alguien" dijo Sasuke "Pero no sé quién pudo haber ordenado el golpe. Sabemos que también tenían a Shisui bajo su control y que estaba evaluando a Itachi, por lo que creemos que lo mató. "

"Maldita sea..." dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos, "Matar a tu mejor amigo... eso es suficiente para volverme loco. Tal vez Shisui dijo algo antes de caer del puente por el que lo empujó Itachi."

"Sí, Kuruto-san cree lo mismo" dijo Sasuke "Él está usando su nuevo cargo como mi representante para obtener una mayor cantidad de información sobre Shisui y sus evaluaciones anteriores. Tal vez los rumores sean ciertos... tal vez exista un gen de locura en los Uchiha... "

"Nah..." dijo Naruto arrastrando los pies "Si eso fuera cierto, tu serías un emo perfeccionista... oh espera."

Sasuke golpeó al pelirrojo en el brazo, mientras que los otros dos chicos se reían. El heredero Uchiha sonrió y señaló la baraja de cartas "otra partida, dobe. Tienes un Fuma-Shuriken que quiero de vuelta."

Naruto se miró en el espejo del baño principal de su piso. Llevaba los pantalones y las sandalias de costumbre, miraba la pintura tradicional, que era llevada por su clan para las generaciones futuras. Miró los colores que tenía. Negro, azul marino y naranja, el negro era genérico y era utilizado por la mayoría de los clanes, el azul marino en honor del clan que iba a enfrentar y el naranja era el color de su propio clan. Tenía que usar los tres en un patrón para la batalla para que fuera pasado después a las generaciones posteriores.

Las marcas de bigotes en su cara... tal vez podría hacer con ellas. Cogió el azul marino y metió los dedos en ella. Era fría al tacto, pero por lo demás apenas perceptible. Cuando levantó el dedo para trazar una línea sobre la marca tuvo una idea. Enjuagó la mano fuera, desenvainó un Nakkurukuro en su mano derecha y lo sumergió en la pintura de color azul marino. Trazó una línea delgada con una precisión de cuidado, señalando más allá del punto final de su marca y sonrió. Iba a funcionar.

Después de finalizar el trazado sobre las marcas de su barba, tomó la pintura naranja y se sirvió una buena porción en su mano antes de poner el frasco en su sitio. Luego apretó las palmas juntas y cerró los ojos antes de pulsar una mano en la cara, dejando una impresión de color naranja. Apretó el otro lado para colocar la última impresión. Luego hizo el sello del carnero y canalizó chakra en su rostro y en la pintura, reorganizándola para formar una imagen grande de una calavera que se detenía justo en el labio superior.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio las marcas de cráneo y bigote. Centró su chakra para extraer el cráneo y cambiar la forma a un óvalo irregular para después añadir los detalles. Se lavó la pintura fresca de sus manos antes de coger la pintura negra. Fue a sumergir sus dedos en ella cuando decidió en contra de ella coger la pintura de color azul marino de nuevo. Puso dos dedos en la pintura y pintó sobre los ojos para que se vieran como los de un tanuki. Se miró en el espejo y luego añadió un pequeño triángulo en la parte superior e inferior de la pintura de los ojos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo. Parecía profesional e infantil todavía. Su objetivo estaba completo, no había manera de que alguien lo tomara en serio si fuera a la guerra con esa pintura en su rostro. Naruto bajó la mirada hacia la pintura negro sin usar y luego de vuelta en el espejo. Sonrió mientras tomaba la pintura y sumergía el dedo en ella antes de pintar sobre su boca añadiendo dos líneas distintas en una sonrisa petulante de comodín. Al chico le gustaba la idea de realizar el dibujo de un tramposo.

Naruto volvió a entrar en su habitación, cogiendo la ropa de color naranja oscuro antes de recordar la pintura de la cara y dejarla atrás. Agarró la camisa sin mangas habitual y se la puso. Cogió su hombreras y se las colocó con un clic sobre el pecho. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió mientras se ponía sus guantes por encima de la cinta blanca que tenía puesta. Cogió su cinturón y lo enganchó, reajustando su bolsa después. Se colocó su chaleco de piel de oso y se sonrió en el espejo.

Había llegado el momento de jugar.

"Vamos, Nai-chan" una pelimorada Tokubetsu Jonin se quejó " Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿podemos ir a esta lucha? "

"Sí, vamos, ¡Kurenai!" dijo un ANBU de pelo púrpura que estaba fuera de servicio, mientras caminaban, "¡Va a ser divertido! Además, podemos preguntar a Hana acerca de la pobre muchacha en la línea. Y tal vez podamos conocer a este chico, Naruto, que ha estado rondando a su alrededor por alguna razón."

Una chica de pelo negro con los ojos rojos suspiró "¿Por qué no? Muy bien, vamos."

"¡Yatta!" La chica de pelo morado con gabardina gritó mientras corría entre la multitud "Voy a ver a Hana-chan, voy a ver a Hana-chan, voy a ver a Hana-chan... ¡y tal vez un poco de sangre!"

Kurenai suspiró por la vergüenza mientras seguía a su excéntrica amigo a la entrada del coliseo. Anko ni siquiera conocía el significado de la palabra «sutil». Su otra amiga, Yugao se echó a reír con las payasadas de Anko y la siguió en el estadio. Kurenai las siguió con la cabeza agachada. Se juntó con sus dos amigas y buscaron al miembro más joven de su pequeña cuadrilla. Cuando encontraron a Hana en las gradas, las cuatro se dirigieron allí.

"¡Hana-chan!" dijo Anko saltando sobre el regazo de la Chunin "¡Ya estamos aquí!"

"¡Maldita sea, Mitarashi!" gritó Tsume mientras trataba de obtener el refresco de su pantalón "¡Estamos tratando de ver luchar a nuestro cachorro!"

"La pido disculpas por las acciones de Anko, Tsume-san," dijo Kurenai, tomando asiento junto a Hana y tirando a Anko del regazo de la muchacha más joven y colocándola en una silla. Anko puso mala cara y murmuró algo sobre una bruja envidiosa, mientras que Yuuago se sentó junto a la interrogadora de pelo morado. Hana miró hacia el suelo del coliseo donde Kiba se encontraba junto a Akamaru. Un carraspeo hizo que todas las mujeres miraran hacia arriba y vieran a Rogan, Kuruto (en su Henge), Rin, Sasuke y el Hokage, todos de pie allí.

"No me gustaría interrumpir nada, pero tengo que sentarme al lado de Tsume-san por ciertas razones" dijo Rogan. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y permitió al Hokage y a Rogan pasar, mientras que Kuruto, Rin y Sasuke se sentaron en la fila delante de ellos.

Anko se volvió a Hana después de sentarse "Entonces, ¿quién es la chica en la línea de todos modos? ¿Por quién lucha cachorito-chan?"

"Kuzurihomu Naruto es el que lucha contra Kiba" respondió Kuromaru antes de Hana pudíera decir nada "y en cuanto a quién está en la línea... bueno, ella es una mujer muy importante entre los Inuzuka, cerca de ser un Alfa en realidad."

Anko puso mala cara "Eso no es una respuesta Kuro-chan".

Kuromaru gruñó "No me llames así, Hebi."

Anko sonrió malignamente "¿Ah sí? ¿Alguien más te llama Kuro-chan? Tsume-san ¿Por qué yo no era consciente de que era tan bestia?."

"Anko, para" dijo Hana, "Y para que lo sepas, yo estoy en la línea."

Kurenai, Anko y Yugao giraron el cuello con tanta rapidez, que podrían habérselo roto. Todas las mujeres miraron a Hana en busca de signos de mentira y cuando no los encontraron gritaron en sincronización "¿QUÉ?"

"Es una larga historia, os lo contaré más tarde" dijo Hana animándolas a retirarse "Naruto-kun viene."

Tsume sonrió a su hija "¿Por qué, Hana? ¿Te lo has replanteado? ¿No te parece que esta lucha ya no es necesaria?"

"El bocazas merece una buena patada en su trasero" susurró el heredero Uchiha. Kurenai, Anko y Yugao se volvieron a mirar a Hana al verla luchando contra un rubor en su rostro.

"Cállate, Kaa-san" Hana murmuró, cruzando los brazos. Tsume y Rogan compartieron una risa antes de entrar de nuevo a la conversación. Antes de que Kurenai pudiese expresar otra pregunta, el funcionario para el partido tomó la palabra.

"Hemos recibido noticias de que el heredero Kuzurihomu ha llegado" dijo el funcionario "Así que ahora comenzará la introducción entre los participantes de este combate sin restricciones por el derecho a casarse de Hana Inuzuka. En representación del clan Inuzuka y la defensa de Hana Inuzuka por su derecho a elegir marido, ¡Inuzuka Kiba!"

La multitud aplaudió y rugió cuando Kiba realizó una sutil reverencia y sonrió. En las gradas se escucharon los abucheos de Sasuke y tuvieron que admitir que era un espectáculo cómico.

El funcionario esperó a que los vítores se tranquilizaran y el pelirrojo entró caminando a la arena. La multitud se quedó sin aliento al ver la piel y el kanji en la espalda. El funcionario levantó la mano izquierda y apuntando al pelirrojo.

"Y en representación del clan Kuzurihomu, luchando por el derecho a casarse con Hana Inuzuka, ¡Kuzurihomu Naruto!"

Naruto se quitó la piel y se acercó al oficial. Tendió su mano y sonrió cuando Kiba se abalanzó sobre ella, tratando de aplastarla. La sonrisa de Naruto creció cuando devolvió el apretón, haciendo que Kiba hiciera una mueca de dolor y quitara su mano.

"Quiero una pelea justa" dijo el funcionario "Así que nada por debajo del cinturón, ni morder, ni tirar del pelo, ni cualquier otra táctica sucia ... voy a estar muy avergonzado si tengo que parar la pelea por semejante tontería. ¡Hajime!"

El oficial saltó lejos y Kiba hizo lo mismo, se fue a hacer los sellos de la Shikyaku no Jutsu, pero fue interrumpido cuando oyó el sonido de metal raspándose. Alzó la vista para ver Naruto afilando sus Nakkurukuro uno contra el otro antes de que el rostro pintado del pelirrojo sonriese. La imagen se desvaneció cuando se encontró cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el dojo?" dijo Naruto en voz baja. Kiba abrió mucho los ojos y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Naruto golpeó con un revés a Kiba, rozándole la cara. Akamaru saltó al ataque, pero Naruto realizó un giro lateral, debilitado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar el cachorro y dejarlo inconsciente. Kiba seguía retorciéndose de dolor y agarrándose su rostro. Naruto centró chakra en sus pulmones y tomó un poco de aire. Realizó una serie rápida de sellos a una mano y exhaló un líquido maloliente a Kiba. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cerilla.

"No quiero hacer esto Kiba" dijo Naruto, lo suficientemente alto como para el público pudiera escuchar" La razón por la paliza es tan grave es porque no he entrenado porque sí. Mientras que tu y el resto de la clase estaban haciendo arte con macarrones, yo estaba luchando con bandidos fuera de Iwa. Mientras estaban jugando al escondite yo estaba cazando y recolectando en Uzu no Kuni. Yo... nunca he tenido una infancia normal. Lo único que conozco es la supervivencia, y para sobrevivir debes tener la mayor voluntad de vivir y la habilidad de no hacer nada. Así es como los Kuzurihomu van a vivir. Hasta cierto punto al menos, no voy a sacar a mis hijos a hacer dios sabe cuantas misiones en una semana. Ríndete ahora y no sufras más por este combate."

"¿Por qué debo rendirme?" le preguntó Kiba con dolor, "Deja la cerilla ¿No quieres usar técnicas Katon? ¿Eso es todo? Que decepcionante, idiota. ¡No te mereces mi hermana!"

Naruto arrastró la cerilla a través de sus garras y la encendió "Sabes que la gasolina es un líquido que se convierte en energía ¿no? Bueno, por tu cara confundida deduzco que nunca has estado en Iwa o Yuki, así que voy a explicártelo. La gasolina se utiliza para alimentar las máquinas en esas áreas. Los tranvías, que son un vehículo extraño sí mismos, son impulsados por motores de gran tamaño que tiene la fuerza equivalente a cuarenta caballos. La gasolina da potencia a los motores cuando se combinan en otra reacción química que da como resultado en una pequeña chispa de electricidad. Calor. Como un subproducto de esto, la gasolina es altamente inflamable. En cuanto a tu pregunta, Kiba, no conozco técnicas Katon, por ahora. Sin embargo, hay pocas técnicas Suiton que puedan salvarte de este fuego. La elección es simple, ríndete o muere. "

Kiba inspiró y de inmediato sus instintos le dijeron que algo estaba mal con el líquido con el que estaba cubierto. Miró a Akamaru inconsciente antes de mirar de nuevo a Naruto con esa mirada. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que darse por vencido. No sería bueno que alguien muriese y por la forma en que Naruto estaba hablando, él que no quería matarlo. Gruñó con ira por su debilidad.

"Me rindo" gruñó Kiba en voz baja. Naruto sonrió y se llevó la cerilla a la boca, antes de tirarla. Se arrodilló junto al heredero Inuzuka y llevó su mano hacia el corte. Kiba chasqueó la boca y Naruto sacudió la nariz.

"Ten cuidado" gruñó el pelirrojo "Estoy tratando de sanarte, idiota. La pregunta es, ¿quieres una cicatriz o no?"

Kiba miró hacia abajo, todavía furioso consigo mismo, "Deja la cicatriz. Yo soy un guerrero".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sanar la carne. El funcionario finalmente se acercó y se arrodilló junto a los chicos.

"Er, ¿están en el combate todavía o qué?" les preguntó. Kiba señaló a dos de las heridas que todavía le estaban curando.

"¿Se mira como si hubiera ganado, imbécil? " gruñó. Naruto soltó una risita y reanudó la curación. El funcionario se puso de pie y retrocedió.

"Debido a la incapacidad de continuar, Inuzuka Kiba se ha rendido. El vencedor es Kuzurihomu Naruto. En orden directa de las Leyes del clan de Konoha" comenzó el funcionario "Declaro oficialmente a Kuzurihomu Naruto y a Hana Inuzuka comprometidos a los ojos de Hokage de Konoha y del consejo."

Toda la audiencia quedó en silencio hasta que una sola persona empezó a aplaudir. Naruto desvió la mirada por un segundo y vio a Sasuke aplaudiendo. Poco después todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y vitorear.

En las gradas, Kurenai, Anko y Yuuago parecía perdidas cuando Hana empezó a llorar. Las mujeres se pusieron inmediatamente a tranquilizar a su amiga y Kurenai la abrazó.

"Está bien, Hana" susurró Kurenai "Tal vez exista un vacío legal con el que salir de esto".

"Sí, o podría ir allí y matarlo para usted" sugirió Anko. Cuando Yugao le dio una mirada Anko puso los ojos en blanco "Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Nunca dejas que me divierta!"

"¡No lo toquen!" dijo Hana apartándose de Kurenai y mirando a Anko. Todas las chicas parpadearon en confusión y Hana continuó mientras se limpian los ojos "No estoy triste ... estoy, ¡estoy feliz de que ganó! "

"¿Qué que?" las tres chicas recitaron a coro. Hana sonrió tímidamente mientras sus perros movían la cola.

Naruto se despertó con un bostezo. Se rascó la espalda cuando se sentó antes de estirarse. Fue a levantarse para usar el baño principal de su piso cuando algo le tiró a la cama de nuevo. Parpadeó antes de darse cuenta que había un peso en las piernas y en el estómago. Miró hacia abajo con ojos soñolientos sólo para ampliarlos cuando vio a Hana Inuzuka y sus perros acostados en la cama con él. Hana tenía sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y su pecho estaba usándolo como almohada.

Parpadeó antes de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Después de terminar la curación Kiba, Naruto fue acompañado a la torre Hokage por Rogan y Sasuke para el papeleo oficial. Después de todos los trámites, Hana sorprendió a todos sus amigos al agarrar a Naruto por los hombros y plantarle un muy apasionado beso en los labios. Naruto tropezó hacia atrás cuando fue puesto en libertad y tuvo que ser estabilizado por un Sasuke que se reía a carcajadas. Luego fue llevado al recinto Inuzuka para cumplir con sus parientes en el futuro. Fue recibido por una cantidad enorme de los perros del clan, que lo tiraron al suelo y lo saludaron con un baño de la lengua.

La cena se celebró después de eso, las historias de cacerías corrieron por parte de ambos clanes. Cazadores experimentados estaban deseosos de oír hablar de la caza de la Kibukai. Naruto les contó toda la historia, de la forma en que se le envió a las llanuras de Kuma para sobrevivir durante tres semanas, y luego tener que usar su Nakkurukuro para obtener comidas día tras día. Los cazadores se sorprendieron y la generación más joven admiraba cada palabra que decía, pidiendo una historia tras otra. Cuando llegó el momento de poner a los más jóvenes a la cama, Naruto se despidió de todos los Inuzuka. Tsume había dicho a Hana que pasaran el resto de la noche juntos y la compartieron viendo una película. Se debía de haber dormido durante la película, porque después de eso no recordaba nada.

"NGN... Naruto-kun..." Hana murmuró en su sueño, acurrucándose cerca de su cuerpo. Naruto sonrió a pesar de su rubor.

Si esta es la forma en que iba a despertar cada mañana cuando estuvieran casados no sería tan malo.


	4. Chapter 4

Historia original de Bonesboy15, personajes de sus respectivos dueños, no estoy seguro de como se llaman.

Ya terminé eso, ahora otras cosas, abajo encontraran una serie de notas correspondientes a los asteriscos, es importante tenerlo en cuenta. A aquellos que me dejais reviews, muchas gracias, siempre animan, pero no adelantan el trabajo por mucho que quiera. Me ha costado traducirlo principalmente por tener que volver a estudiar, como lo odio, y porque fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano un día que tenía muy tranquilo. Sinceramente lamento la demora y siempre me alegran sus comentarios. Si veis algún fallo, algo que no encaja o algo así podeis decirlo, no me como a nadie.

Una vez terminada la presentación de lectura no obligatoria podéis leer el nuevo capítulo. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Capítulo IV

~ ~ ~ Cinco meses y dos semanas después de que el compromiso ~ ~ ~

"No..." Se quejó Hana con voz soñolienta "Quédate en la cama, Yasei-Koi*..."

Naruto sonrió ante el intento de mantenerlo en la cama de Hana. Se planteó divertido el acceder a sus deseos, pero luego se acordó de que tenía que llegar a la academia para el examen de graduación. Con mucho cuidado se desenredó del cuerpo de Hana y empujó ligeramente a los Haimaru, que usaban su pierna como si de una almohada se tratara, ganándose un gemido de ambas partes antes de bajarse de la cama. Miró a la mujer que iba a ser su primera novia. Sus cabellos marrones, sueltos de su habitual coleta, enmarcaban su rostro haciéndolo aun más bello y sus ojos marrón chocolate, entrecerrados, la hacían mucho más atractiva. Su marcas del clan Inuzuka todavía estaban presentes, aunque el color había cambiado a un naranja oscuro. Sus labios, a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de maquillaje, eran objeto de su deseo cada vez que los miraba.

Hana estiró el brazo, tratando de encontrar su principal fuente de calor, y puso mala cara cuando se dio cuenta de que se había levantado ya. Parpadeó tratando de despertarse y empezó a sentarse cuando Naruto empujó ligeramente su hombro hacia abajo.

"Quédate en la cama, Hana-chan" la susurró "Has vuelto de una misión muy larga. Necesitas descansar. "

Hana obedeció a regañadientes. Había regresado de una misión en Tsume no Kuni donde supuestamente habían sido "atacados" por Kiba no Kuni. Resulta que era sólo una facción rebelde de samuráis los que habían causado daño en el pueblo y luego trataron de asesinar al señor feudal. Fue un desastre total, pero sin embargo, un éxito.

Naruto se inclinó y besó su mejilla suavemente. Hana lanzó un pequeño gruñido de aprobación y se giró para capturar sus labios en un beso, pero el pelirrojo ya se había ido al baño para prepararse. La ex heredera Inuzuka puso mala cara antes de suspirar y acurrucarse en la cama. Abrió un ojo y miró al perro gris más oscuro en la cama.

"Seguidle todo el día" ordenó "Informad cada tres horas y rotad."

El perro se levantó sin mirarla, sabiendo de que estaba hablando. Hana agarró la almohada usada por Naruto y la abrazó. Inhaló su olor y suspiró feliz. El pelirrojo no la había robado su corazón, sino lo siguiente.

* * *

Naruto se ajustó la bolsa de kunai en la pierna y se levantó de la silla. Formó un sello mano, transportándose a la planta baja, y entró en la pequeña cocina. Cogió una barrita de un cajón y se dirigió hacia fuera.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha y mordía la barra, Naruto examinó su relación con la hermosa veterinaria. Para su primera 'cita' como pareja, Naruto y Hana se fueron a cenar a un restaurante informal que permitía venir a sus perros. Había sorprendido a Hana diciéndole que quería que trajera a los perros, porque eran cada uno extensión de sí misma y por lo tanto quería conocerlos y viceversa. Había ido muy bien en opinión de Naruto. Él y Hana descubrieron que compartían más en común de lo que pensaban, ambos compartían un color favorito, el azul, y una presa favorita, el venado.

También conoció a sus amigas después de un par de citas. La especialista en genjutsu Yuuhi Kurenai era realmente hermosa, no iba a mentir al respecto, pero su belleza y la belleza de Hana eran demasiado diferentes para comparar con justicia. Él tontamente la pidió que le mostrara un genjutsu y lo lamentó poco tiempo después, cuando estaba a horcajadas de Hana cubierta solo por un bikini. Ni que decir tiene que había salido disparado hacia atrás por una hemorragia nasal y se desmayó. Después de despertar un minuto más tarde, le presentaron a Mitarashi Anko. Anko era... diferente. De inmediato comenzó a golpearle, a pesar de los gruñidos de Hana. Se produjo una pequeña escaramuza y la mente pervertida de Naruto aplaudió en señal de victoria al ver una pelea de gatas entre dos mujeres hermosas. La lucha fue parada por Yugao, la especialista en kenjutsu más cualificada en la tierra. Él se rió entre dientes al pensar en los dos guerreros todopoderosos de los que había aprendido y la lanzó un reto que ella aceptó en seguida.

Cuando Hana se reunió con sus amigos las cosas fueron menos raras. Sasuke estaba en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que Choji mencionó el tratado que se suponía iba a unir a los clanes Kuzurihomu y Uchiha. Hana arrastró a Naruto a la habitación y procedió a amenazarlo con utensilios varios y jutsus que usaría si alguna vez la escondía algo de esa importancia de ella. Cuando la preguntó por qué se enfadaba tanto ella respondió "Porque si se trata de mis cachorros, puedes confiar en que voy a saber de ello. O sino limpiaras los corrales de los terrenos Inuzuka. De por vida ".

Ante el temor de la ira de su prometida, Naruto tomó su palabra.

Shikamaru actuaba con su pereza habitual, haciendo observaciones y análisis de la forma en que Hana y sus perros se comunicaban. Fue a través del heredero Nara que Naruto aprendió como los Inuzuka se comunicaban con los perros. Era más de una telepatía ligera que cualquier jutsu, construido sobre incontables años de reproducción y ampliación del clan. Mucho mejor que la endogamia Hyuuga y Uchiha, en opinión de Naruto, él lo era todo para mantener el Kekkei Gekai de su clan dentro del clan, pero ¿juntar a personas relacionadas por la sangre? Eso era asqueroso. Choji había intercambiado varios métodos de sazonar con Hana sobre cómo cocinar diferentes piezas. Los dos se habían llevado bien, lo que era un buen presagio para el guerrero pelirrojo.

"¡Oi! ¡Naruto-nii-san!" Una voz gritó al chico pensativo. Naruto ni siquiera miró hacia la voz.

"Has mejorado, Konohamaru" le dijo al muchacho con una bufanda que corría detrás de él "no te sentí hasta que estuviste a 24Km de distancia en esta ocasión."

El joven Sarutobi hizo un mohín "¡No es mi culpa que no pueda ocultarme de tu nariz!"

"Nunca he dicho nada acerca de olor, Kono" señaló Naruto mientras masticaba en su barra "Te dije sentido. Obviamente has comenzado a entrenar con el chakra. ¿Qué técnicas has aprendiendo de Ebisu?"

"¡Él no me está enseñando nada!" exclamó Konohamaru "¡Todo lo que él quiere que yo haga es estudiar, estudiar y estudiar! Es tan aburrido."

Naruto tuvo que reírse de eso "Sabes que incluso Jiji estudia cuando tiene tiempo, ¿no? Hay una razón por la que es llamado 'El Profesor'."

"Hai, hai, ya lo sé Nii-san" murmuró Konohamaru "Pero aún así ... ¿no me puedes enseñar algo útil? ¿Por favor?"

Naruto suspiró y tiró el papel que había contenido su barra "Podría mostrarte una sencilla técnica Doton que aprendí de Nee-chan" la cara de Konohamaru brilló, continuó "después de pasar mi examen de evaluación de genin."

¿Que hizo? Konohamaru, trabado en torno a su pierna, empezó a pedir al pelirrojo que le enseñara la técnica, lo cual causó que Naruto soltase una risita. Naruto soltó al niño de su pierna y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

"No te preocupes ototo" dijo Naruto mientras revolvía el pelo del niño "Te enseñaré todo lo que pueda cuando tenga tiempo libre. Si no puede ayudarte Nee-chan. Ya sabes lo mucho que disfruta enseñando."

"¡OK! ¡Gracias nii-san!" exclamó Konohamaru mientras corría de vuelta a los terrenos del clan Kuzurihomu. Naruto negó con la cabeza antes de saltar a los tejados y continuar su viaje de esta manera. Le gustaba la sensación del viento rozando su piel, le recordaba a las cimas de las montañas de Kumo. Tan relajante y tranquilo. Ya planeaba llevar a Hana allí en algún momento.

* * *

Saltó a la entrada de la academia y se fue a su salón. Al ver a su lugar junto a Sasuke desocupado corrió a tomar su asiento. Junto a él, Sasuke sonrió.

"Pensé que iba a llegar tarde otra vez, baka" murmuró el Uchiha.

"Jodete teme" disparó Naruto sin mirar en su dirección y continuó "Si quieres saberlo, oututo me pidió que le enseñara un jutsu Doton."

"Y lo enviaste a Rin-san, ¿no?" le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa. Naruto inclinó la cabeza y sonrió "Sabes que ella no puede hacer técnicas Doton tan bien ¿por qué lo enviaste con ella?"

"Porque yo sé que Nee-chan será demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda con la realización de una técnica Doton" contestó el pelirrojo con una risita. Sasuke negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa estampada en su cara cuando la puerta de la habitación quedó abierta y dos niñas se empujaron una contra la otra con el fin de entrar primera.

"Lo hice yo primera, ¡Ino-cerda!" gritó Sakura.

"Afronta la realidad, ¡frentuda! ¡Lo hice primera yo!" replicó Ino.

Como las dos discutían, no se dieron cuenta de la mirada molesta que su profesor envío a su camino. Iruka tenía suficiente de sus acciones de fan-girl, así que activó su técnica de enseñanza conocida como la Akuma Heddo Jutsu (cabeza del demonio no Jutsu) y gritó: "¡A VUESTROS ASIENTOS!"

Las dos niñas se sostenían la mirada y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que el maestro estaba gritándolas a ellas. Rápidamente tomaron sus asientos mientras el maestro mantuvo los ojos fijos en ellas antes de abordar el resto de la clase, "Muy bien, en fila y se preparan para las pruebas. Mizuki y yo vamos a probarlos uno a uno. El primero es... "

* * *

Las pruebas pasaban poco a poco, pronto Naruto se encontró soñando con su nuevo tema favorito, siendo jefe del clan Kuzurihomu y/o Hokage. Tenía la esperanza de ser tan fuerte como el Yondaime Hokage o tan poderoso como el líder de Ame no Kuni, Salamandra Hanzo. Un codazo en la cara a través de Sasuke le advirtió de que era su turno para la prueba del Henge. Naruto le concedió su "hermano" una sonrisa, ganando una a cambio del heredero Uchiha, antes de pararse en frente de la clase y realizar el sello del tigre.

Con un puf de humo Naruto fue sustituido por una imitación perfecta de Hana de pie completamente vestida, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Mizuki gritó de miedo y se zambulló detrás del escritorio, haciendo que la clase estallara en carcajadas, Iruka miró a su amigo. El Chunin peliplata se puso de pie muerto de vergüenza y Naruto deshizo el henge y sonrió.

"¿No se da cuenta de que hizo algo a Hana-chan, Mizuki-sensei?" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amenazante "Ahora bien, no tengo porque preguntarla al respecto... ¿o si? "

Mizuki sabía que era mejor no alterar al jefe del clan. Los rumores alrededor de la aldea decían que la última vez que alguien siquiera miró a Hana por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto le había mostrado exactamente lo que podía hacer con sus habilidades. El pobre todavía estaba en la sala de emergencias. El Chunin peliplata tragó antes de reír nerviosamente y se sintió aliviado cuando el pelirrojo volvió a su asiento, sólo para enviar Mizuki otra mirada asesina. El pobre Chunin no sabía lo que hizo para merecer una mirada así, pero temía lo peor y no quería tener problemas con el niño, especialmente si iba a robar el rollo secreto para su maestro esta noche.

El examen continuó. Naruto y Sasuke empataron en el test de shuriken y kunai, Henge y kawamari . La prueba escrita le costo algunos puntos a Naruto, pero recuperó su puntuación en la evaluación de taijutsu. Los dos estaban empatados por ser el Novato del Año, por primera vez en la historia de la Academia de Konoha. Sería en el examen del Bunshin el que determinaría cuál era el mejor genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke" dijo Iruka con su mano en el pomo de la puerta "sigueme para poder terminar su examen."

Sasuke envió una mirada de última hora a Naruto, que tenía dos pulgares hacia arriba para el apoyo moral. Sasuke sonrió y siguió al Chunin antes de regresar unos minutos después con una hetai-ite de Konoha portada con orgullo en la frente. Él y Naruto golpearon los puños mientras otros eran llamados. Choji se había ido unos momentos después y regresó con su hetai-ite en forma de pañuelo con dos agujeros a los laterales.

"Eso es ciertamente singular" dijo Naruto con una ceja levantada. Sasuke estaba riéndose y Shikamaru sonreía. Choji se encogió de hombros y tomó una bolsa de patatas.

"Si alguien no debería hablar de lo cosas extrañas eres tu, dobe" dijo el Akimichi con la boca llena de patatas fritas. Naruto soltó una risa antes de chocar los cinco con el genin.

Shikamaru había desaparecido poco después, antes de regresar con su hetai-ite atada alrededor de su brazo derecho. Cuando le preguntaron acerca de la elección de no usar la banda alrededor de su cabeza, se encogió de hombros antes de tomar su lugar junto a Choji y cruzar los brazos sobre el escritorio.

"Atar el pañuelo alrededor de mi cabeza sería demasiado problemático", dijo el heredero de Nara antes de dejar caer la cabeza en sus brazos. Sasuke rió y volvió su atención cuando Sakura fue llamada. Ella se apresuró a salir y orgullosa, alardeando de su condición de genin ante él, avergonzando al heredero Uchiha más de lo que era necesario.

"Kuzurihomu Naruto" dijo Mizuki desde la puerta. Naruto se levantó y golpeó los puños con Sasuke antes de seguir al Chunin a la sala de examen. Se puso de pie ante Iruka y Mizuki, con la cabeza inclinada de manera aburrida.

"Tres Bunshins Naruto", dijo Iruka, sin levantar la vista de su portapapeles. Naruto sonrió y formó el sello completo Tigre.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", dijo pillando por sorpresa al Chunin peliplata y haciendo que el Chunnin de la cicatriz mirara hacia arriba con un aburrimiento leve. Iruka frunció el ceño al ver mas cantidad de clones de los necesarios para aprobar y marcó con rabia en su libreta que Naruto y Sasuke estaban empatados en la posición de Novato del Año. Había perdido la apuesta.

"Sólo has venido a hacerme pagar tu cuenta, ¿no? ¿No podías haber utilizado tu posición en el clan para pagar tu deuda?", se quejó el Chunin de la cicatriz en voz baja, sabiendo que los oídos de Naruto eran muy sensibles. Naruto sonrió antes de cancelar su técnica y rápidamente miró los hetai-ite haciendo caso omiso de la mirada atónita de Mizuki. Naruto agarró un hetai-ite negro anormalmente largo y la ató alrededor de su cabeza con orgullo. Se despidió de Iruka y lanzó una amenaza silenciosa a Mizuki antes de entrar de nuevo en el salón de clases. La clase entera se silenció cuando entró de nuevo y tomó su lugar junto al Uchiha, ignorando los susurros de conmoción y pavor a su alrededor. No es frecuente que un niño pase la academia después de sólo asistir durante medio año.

Quince minutos más tarde Iruka y Mizuki volvieron a la habitación con sus tablillas con sujetapapeles en la mano. Iruka se puso delante de la clase, mientras que releía su portapapeles. Levantó la vista y sonrió.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos dos Novatos del Año en esta ocasión" dijo el Chunin de la cicatiz "Uchiha Sasuke y Kuzurihomu Naruto".

La clase estalló en protestas y los dos novatos del año hicieron su señal a la vez y se transportaron en un remolino de fuego. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en un estado de ánimo para aguantar niños celoso o fan-girls.

* * *

"Así que ganaron la apuesta ¿eh?" preguntó Teuchi. Naruto y Sasuke, que estaban sentados devorando un miso-ramen y un ramen de carne respectivamente, levantaron la vista de sus platos y asintieron con la cabeza. Naruto sorbió un fideo en la boca.

"¡Sí!" dijo el pelirrojo" ¡Iruka-sensei ni siquiera lo vio venir!"

"Debería haber tomado una foto para ti, viejo" dijo Sasuke tomando un bocado de ramen "la expresión de fastidio en los ojos fue de risa"

Teuchi se rió entre dientes "Apuesto a que lo era, ¿así que cuando reciben el pago?"

"Esta noche" respondieron los muchachos al mismo tiempo, dejando las cuentas en el mostrador antes de levantarse y salir del puesto de ramen a pie "¡Nos vemos viejo/Oji-san!"

Teuchi rió y tomó el dinero antes de pasar a la parte trasera del stand "Se han ido. Puedes salir ahora".

Ayame salió de detrás del mostrador de repuestos, la harina la cubría la cara y remarcaba el ceño fruncido "No estaba bromeando cuando te amenacé con destriparte, Tou-san."

"Maa, maa" dijo Teuchi, rechazando su amenaza "Vamos, no puedo tener a mi cliente numero uno asustado de tus coqueteos constantes."

Ayame se sonrojó y miró al hombre mayor mientras él se echó a reír al ver la expresión de vergüenza en su cara. Ayame se cruzó de brazos y sopló, "No es divertido Tou-san. No es divertido en absoluto. "

* * *

"¿Notaste a Ayame-chan escondida en la parte de atrás?" le preguntó Sasuke mientras caminaban por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Eh?" respondió su compañero pelirrojo "Era casi tan obvio como el perro de Hana-chan que nos sigue. Puedes venir a unirte a nosotros en un paseo, Taitán*. Nos dirigimos hacia Hana-chan ahora."

El más claro y grande de los Haimarus saltó de su lugar en los tejados y se dirigió al lado de Naruto. El pelirrojo se inclinó y rascó a Taitan detrás de la oreja antes de mirar hacia Sasuke.

"¿Por qué crees que Nee-chan se escondía, Teme?" preguntó el pelirrojo. El pelinegro Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez tenía un grano" sugirió Sasuke y sonrió a Naruto "Ya sabes que ella está enamorada de ti."

Naruto se puso rojo y Taitan gruñó por lo que Sasuke estaba insinuando. Los Haimarus eran conscientes de los requisitos que Naruto tenía que cumplir a fin de que su clan volviera a la vida, pero eso no significa que lo aprobaran. Los Haimarus fueron instruidos por Hana en no dejar a cualquier mujer acercársele románticamente a menos que ella les hubiera dado el visto bueno. Esto no quería decir que Hana quisiera mantener Naruto para sí misma. No, aunque ella preferiría mantener al pelirrojo para ella sola, sabía que el consejo del pueblo no lo permitiría.

"Taitan" advirtió Naruto, haciendo que el perro se callara. Los Haimarus se habían apegado al pelirrojo y aceptaron su condición de Alpha, siguiendo sus órdenes hasta que él hubiera escogido a uno de ellos para convertirse en el jefe de la manada que se desarrollaría a lo largo del tiempo con el crecimiento del clan Kuzurihomu. Naruto se negó a formar un pacto con uno de ellos, ya que de tal acto cortaría sus lazos con Hana. Naruto se negó a hacer sufrir a Hana así.

Sasuke sonrió al perro "Lo siento Taitan, sólo estaba bromeando, ¿yanno?"

El perro movió la cabeza antes de enviar el heredero Uchiha una sonrisa, desconcertando al joven Uchiha. Naruto rió mientras abría la puerta. Entró detrás de ellos, sin notar la inquietante figura mirando desde el otro lado de la calle.

"¡Hana-chan! ¡Ookami!* ¡Shojo!*" Naruto llamó mientras subía las escaleras, "¡Taitan y yo estamos de vuelta! ¡Y Sasuke también!"

"¿Por qué anuncias a Taitan primero?" -preguntó el Uchiha con un poco de molestia. Naruto sonrió.

"Así que Hana-chan, no te preocupes" contestó el pelirrojo cuando dos manchas grises salieron de una de las habitaciones por el pasillo y lo derribaron. Cayó al suelo riendo mientras los otros dos Haimarus lo saludaban de la misma manera que solía hacer. Taitan se sentó en cuclillas y le sonrió a sus hermanos.

"¡Ookami-kun! ¡Shojo-chan ¡Abajo!" Ordenó Hana cuando salió del cuarto del que los dos Haimarus surgieron. A regañadientes, los Haimarus renunciaron ante la orden de su ama. Hana se acercó al caído heredero Kuzurihomu y le ayudó antes de abrazarlo brevemente. Naruto enrojeció cuando su cara se presionó en los... bienes más atractivos, ¡frente a Sasuke no menos! Sasuke se cubrió la boca y desvió la mirada, tratando de no molestar a Naruto en frente de su... extrema demostración.

Hana soltó a Naruto y le sonrió "¿Cómo fue la prueba, Yasei-koi?"

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, divertido y Naruto se volvió un tono más oscuro de color rojo mientras se frotaba el cuello de la vergüenza "Fue bien, pasé por lo menos."

En ese momento de humildad, Sasuke se burló y dijo: "Por favor. Él y yo fuimos los novatos del Año".

La sonrisa de Hana se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa y antes de que Naruto pudiese registrar el cambio de cara, Hana le había cazado en un beso de orgullo. La pelirroja se sorprendió inicialmente por la acción antes de relajarse y devolvérselo.

Sasuke se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración, vergüenza y celos. Mientras Naruto sin rodeos se besaba con su muy atractiva novia delante de su único mejor amigo, el heredero Uchiha pensaba en las chicas del pueblo que mejor se adaptaban a él en un esfuerzo por ignorar el período de espera que tenía por delante.

Bueno, no puede ser una fan girl, reflexionó el Uchiha. Eso es un no rotundo. Naruto tiene a las kunoichi mayores mirándolo, así que hay pocas probabilidades por allí. Así como cualquier otra chica en el pueblo que no me está persiguiendo a mí es que lo persiguen a él ... ugh, fan girls ... todas las niñas de nuestra edad lo son, te lo juro. 'Podrías buscar un hombre ...' una voz sugiere.

Naruto y Hana se separaron al cabo de unos minutos para ver a Sasuke golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, y el trío de Haimarus estaba viéndolo con humor evidente en sus ojos. Hana y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada antes de que ambos se volvieran hacia el heredero Uchiha que estaba golpeando la cara contra la pared.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" gruñía Sasuke entre cada golpe. Finalmente, el evento humorístico llegó a ser demasiado doloroso para Naruto y detuvo a su amigo. Tras la separación de la pared, el ahora un poco sangrado Sasuke dijo, "¿Por qué... ataque a los... troncos?"

Naruto rió y ayudó a su amigo casi inconsciente a entrar en su habitación y lo acostó en la cama. Volvió de la habitación, riéndose y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hana. La niña mayor sonrió y lo agarró, tirando de él hacia el dormitorio.

Los tres Haimarus intercambiaron una mirada antes de levantar sus patas a sus narices rápidamente, Ookami fue el último en hacerlo. El más joven de los tres bajó la cabeza, mientras sus hermanos se reían y bajaban las escaleras, dejando al joven cachorro a sentarse en guardia frente a la puerta de su ama y su compañero, cubriendo su cabeza con sus patas.

Tendían a hacerlo muy fuerte cuando estaban apasionados.

* * *

Naruto miró hacia el techo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hana con la mano y ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Habían ido haciéndose cada vez más apasionados en la cama, comenzaron con pequeñas sesiones hacía unos meses. Cuando empezaron los toqueteos Naruto se desmayó durante su primer intento. Hana se sintió halagada y lo ayudó. Cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, hace solamente dos meses, ella se desmayó. Naruto estaba avergonzado pero lo hizo igualmente.

Su primera vez fue ... sin duda la primera vez de Naruto.

Él hizo un juramento en silencio de hacerlo cada vez más agradable para Hana, o cualquiera de sus futuras esposas.

Al parecer estaba llevando bien ese juramento, la sonrisa de Hana era prueba de ello. Naruto comenzó a trazar círculos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, por lo que su novia suspiró y se acurrucó cerca.

"¿Has practicado con alguien más a mis espaldas?" preguntó Hana en un susurro.

Naruto se rió "¿Por qué? ¿Fue mejor?"

"Fue asombroso... indescriptible" suspiró, mientras su novio besaba su pecho. Naruto sintió un gran impulso en su ego y sonrió. Escuchó un 'pervertido' con sus sentidos mejorados y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. Se incorporó y salió de la cama, causando que Hana se pusiera a hacer pucheros, y se acercó a la ventana. Miró por la ventana hacia el edificio cercano. Un gruñido salió por su garganta al ver a un familiar pervertido de pelo blanco escribiendo en un bloc de notas.

"¿Yasei-koi?" dijo Hana un toque de preocupación en su voz mientras miraba el reflejo de su novio por la ventana. Naruto se volvió y sonrió a Hana. Ella no tenía porque saber acerca de Ero-sensei ... todavía. Agarró un shuriken pegado a la pared de la habitación y abrió la ventana. Lanzó el shuriken al otro lado de la calle y sonrió cuando un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos. Cerró la ventana y se reunió con Hana junto a las mantas, sonriendo cuando ella le dejó descansar en su pecho.

"¿Fue algo mal, Yasei-koi?" preguntó Hana pasando las manos por el pelo de la cabeza de su compañero. Naruto sonrió.

"No, sólo un blanco fácil para un reembolso de broma", respondió el pelirrojo. Hana pareció aceptar esto y abrazó a Naruto fuertemente cuando el sueño venció a los dos amantes.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en la cama cubierto de un brillante sudor. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Hana y a los perros en la cama. Afuera la luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

'Está muy tranquilo' pensó Naruto 'por lo general los perros estarían aullando o los gatos maullando. Algo estaba mal.'

Mirando otra vez a Hana, Naruto salió de la cama. Sintió una nariz fría contra su mano cuando empezó a caminar a su cómoda y miró hacia atrás. Los ojos de Shojo le miraba con preocupación. Naruto sonrió y le rascó la parte posterior de las orejas.

"Mantén un ojo en todo el mundo, Shojo-chan" le susurró "Yo voy a ir a ver afuera."

El perro asintió con la cabeza y puso su cabeza sobre sus patas mirándolo. Naruto le envió una sonrisa antes de agarrar los pantalones, las sandalias y una camisa de malla. No se sentía como si necesitase algo excesivo, él era un arma viva después de todo.

Se transporto con una llama al complejo hokage, una habilidad que deseaba no haber tenido que utilizar con el fin de escaparse de su casa, pero era necesario. Captó la imagen de un hombre en el techo saltando hacia la puerta norte de la aldea. En su espalda tenía un rollo muy grande. Uno que conocía muy bien de sus clases.

"¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para robar el rollo prohibido?" se preguntó Naruto. Curioso, persiguió a la figura y entonces notó un olor familiar cerca de él.

"¿Tienes una pesadilla, dobe?" el otro preguntó. Naruto sonrió cuando aterrizó en una azotea con vistas a la silueta, que estaba jadeando en un claro cercano.

"Sólo iba a dar un paseo, Teme" respondió. Sasuke aterrizó en una azotea junto a él, con su Sharingan ardiendo en sus ojos*.

"Supongo que sabes quien es ahora" dijo Sasuke. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Es Mizuki" le susurró el pelirrojo "Huele diferente desde esa misión hace una semana."

"Me di cuenta una vez cuando nos íbamos" susurró el Uchiha "Él estaba caminando de manera diferente de como solía hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"¿Dónde está Shika cuando se le necesita?" Dijo Naruto en voz baja. Vieron como otra figura aterrizó delante de Mizuki y empezó a hablar con él. Sasuke miró a Naruto y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros antes de que ambos se volvieran a la escena. Su ex sensei sacó un Fuuma shuriken y lo hizo girar entre las manos antes de lanzarlo hacia el otro ninja, fallando por poco el ataque. Naruto centró sus sentidos y sus ojos se abrieron estrechándose la pupila.

"¡Es Iruka sensei!" Gruñó. Los propios ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon y metió la mano en su bolsa, sacando un solo kunai de doble punta de ella. Fue un regalo de Kuruto y Rin de cuando había activado su Sharingan. Los dos estaban familiarizados con el dojutsu y sabían que algunas formas de kunai especializados le serían muy útiles. Sasuke apretó los dientes al ver Mizuki lanzar otro Fuuma shuriken a Iruka, esta vez acertándole en el hombro.

"Maldito" dijo Naruto de pie. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera detenerlo, no es que él quisiera, saltó al campo y clavó un gancho de izquierda en el Chunin. Mizuki voló unos metros hacia atrás y recompuso su posición. Gruñó cuando vio a Naruto en una posición protectora sobre Iruka y luego empezó a preocuparse cuando vio a Sasuke junto a él en la posición de interceptor con un kunai de doble punta en la mano.

"Naruto, Sasuke, ¡alejaros! ¡Es demasiado fuerte para vosotros!" gritó Iruka detrás de los dos genin. Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron y volvieron a mirar a su sensei con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes sensei" dijo Naruto, permitiendo a sus Nakkurukuro deslizarse fuera de sus nudillos lentamente.

"No vamos a matarlo" terminó Sasuke antes de volverse hacia Mizuki. Iruka quedó sin aliento al ver el rojo del Sharingan y un destello de las Nakkurukuro de las manos de Naruto. Mizuki sonrió y desató el rollo de su espalda. Se puso de pie y sacó un frasco de una bolsa.

"¿Creéis que podéis pararme? " preguntó Mizuki con una mueca "¡Yo trabajo para el hombre más fuerte vivo! ¡Orochimaru! No me podéis parar, sois unos tontos genin. Es una lástima, tendré que mataros a los tres. Si hubierais sido inteligentes y escucharais en clase os habríais dado cuenta de que sacrificar a Iruka-dobe os habría permitido advertir al Hokage."

"¡Ni siquiera eres digno del tiempo de Jiji!" gruñó Naruto, colocándose en su postura Salvaje. Sasuke se preparó en una postura defensiva, sabía que la formación de Naruto era el combate berserker y además era el mejor en combate directo de los dos. Él ayudaría con varios Jutsu Katon, al igual que lo había practicado con Rogan cuando entrenaban.

"¡Él no es digno del mío! ¡Y tampoco tu, mocoso malcriado!" dijo Mizuki, descorchando el envase "¡Ahora preparaos para enfrentar el poder que Orochimaru-sama me dio!"

Él comenzó a beber el contenido del frasco, un feo líquido de color amarillo. Cuando terminó el líquido restante le bajó por la barbilla y tiró la botella a un lado. Durante un minuto, no pasó nada y Naruto estaba a punto de llamar a Mizuki farsante cuando la cabeza del hombre se echó hacia atrás en un grito doloroso. Aferró su camisa y se la arrancó de su cuerpo junto con las piezas de tela debajo de ella. Su cuerpo empezó a crecer más y más, transformando su rostro en uno más salvaje y peludo. Sus pupilas se volvieron amarillas y el resto del ojo se volvió del mismo color que su cabello. Creció con facilidad medio metro y su grasa corporal se redujo a casi cero por ciento. Todavía había músculos, pero parecía más como si estuviera a punto de morir por inanición que un ser súper fuerte.

"¡WIIIIINNNDDIIIIGGOOOOOO!*" Aulló el mutado Mizuki. Naruto rugió de nuevo, como una bestia feroz y cargó al monstruo.

Naruto cortó a Mizuki y después se agachó a un lado y cogió el rollo. Fue agarrado por la parte posterior de su cuello y lanzado hacia Iruka y Sasuke, quienes esquivaron al genin. Naruto se encontró incrustado en la pared y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, limpiando con la parte de atrás de su mano la parte inferior de su boca, deteniéndose antes de cortarse con sus propias garras. Hizo crujir el cuello antes de dejar caer el rollo de su mano y contrajo los ojos.

"Idiota... ¡ESO DUELE!" gritó el pelirrojo, ganándose un rugido a cambio. Naruto volvió a la carga contra el monstruo, con los ojos parpadeantes entre azul y rojo. Eludió el puño derecho dirigido a él y cortó el lado del monstruo. Mizuki rugió de dolor y se agarró el profundo corte, mientras que Naruto olió la sangre en sus garras. Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó antes de cargar violentamente contra Mizuki.

Mizuki interceptó una patada en el estómago, sólo para ser cortado en el pecho muy cerca del corazón por las garras. Naruto empujó a la bestia herida y volvió a la carga, pasando su garra a través de uno de los pulmones de Mizuki, ganando un aullido de dolor. Naruto gruñó y lanzó su otra garra al estómago de la bestia. Arrancó las garras, destripando al ex-Chunin de Konoha.

La cabeza de Mizuki rugió de nuevo con dolor "WIIINNNDDDIIGGOooo ... ohh ..."

El cuerpo de Mizuki colapsó, mientras que el pelirrojo escupió en la cabeza del muerto.

"Descansa en paz, maldito traidor", gruñó. Se volvió para ser recibido por una mirada de horror en el rostro de Iruka y una mirada de disgusto en el rostro de Sasuke.

"¿No podías dejar que me divirtiese? preguntó el heredero Uchiha. Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Lo siento ... me perdí en la lucha" dijo el heredero Kuzurihomu. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Iruka estaba tratando de mover la boca cuando un movimiento desde detrás de sus alumno le hizo hablar.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Iruka. Sasuke actuó más rápido que Naruto y tiró su kunai con habilidad, aunque todavía era un novato, y sonrió mientras volaba a través de la cabeza de Mizuki, que hacía un último esfuerzo para matar a Naruto. La boca con colmillos de Mizuki permaneció abierta con sus pupilas dilatadas mientras caía a la derecha de Naruto.

Varios ANBU aterrizaron cerca y los genin se pusieron en defensa, Naruto sonriendo al sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo por el duro trabajo. Se moría de ganas por otra pelea. Los dos se relajaron cuando la voz riendo del Hokage habló.

"¡Tranquilos, muchachos! Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, verdaderamente un buen trabajo" dijo Sarutobi con adoración. Los dos herederos recibieron la alabanza del Hokage antes de que Sasuke cayera de rodillas y vomitara. La realidad en su primer asesinato lo golpeó duramente. Naruto estaba a su lado, acariciando su amigo de vuelta antes de sonreír al Hokage.

"¿Que habría pasado si hubieras vomitado durante el combate?" le preguntó. Sasuke, quien se recuperaba de su náuseas, miró a su amigo mientras se limpiaba la boca.

"Cállate, dobe" murmuró el Uchiha, ganando una risa de Naruto. Naruto se levantó y ofreció una mano al derribado Uchiha que la tomó, agarrándose ambos de la muñeca del otro. Los ojos del Hokage y de un ANBU, en concreto un Nekko enmascarado, se ampliaron. Era una señal de camaradería que sólo el Shodaime y el Nidaime Hokages había mostrado antes, y eso que ellos eran hermanos. Por muy diferentes que fueran, o no tan diferente si los conocías, para los niños, mostrar esa camaradería era una señal muy, pero muy buena entre los dos.

El Hokage sonrió y miró hacia el Chunin a su derecha que estaba siendo vendado por los ANBU médico. Iruka tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras observaba a los dos muchachos. Sarutobi encendió su pipa y volvió a mirar en el Monumento Hokage, más específicamente al cuarto Hokage.

'Me pregunto si tu hijo va a ser el que me suceda, Minato' pensó el viejo Hokage con una sonrisa mientras miraba de nuevo a los herederos que estaban tratando de echar un vistazo al maestro muerto. Sarutobi rió de nuevo, tal vez había sido una buena idea no retirarse, alguien más podría haber separado a los niños y los hubiera puesto en equipos diferentes... '¿Qué idiota haría eso?'

* * *

AN: Notas del autor original (no yo)

1: Yasei-koi - Amor Salvaje. Me imaginé que Hana necesitaba su propio nombre de mascota para Naruto, y que mejor que algo que habla de su naturaleza.

2: Taitan - Titán. Un perro grande necesita un nombre fuerte, ¿no? Además de ser el más antiguo de los tres hermanos, fue nombrado en primer lugar.

3: Ookami - Lobo. No se puede pensar en un nombre mejor XP para El más joven Haimaru, impetuoso como kiba y casi me lo nombró como él, pero no quería que la gente se confundiera.

4: Shojo - Chica. Originalmente, fue nombrada Shojo porque en Google 'Grey Girl', y se acercó con Haiime no Shojo. Así que tomé la última palabra, doble control de su traducción, y lo usó como el medio hermano de nombre el trío de Haimaru.

5: Sasuke abrió su Sharingan durante su entrenamiento con Naruto y su familia. Piensa en ello, la lucha contra las personas que pueden crecer las hojas mientras se mueven muy rápido ... Yo diría que había que desbloquearlo, ¿no? Él sólo se ocultó de los demás para tener la ventaja en caso de que no podía manejar algo sin él.

6: Wendingo-un villano de Marvel. Por lo general visto en X-Men o los cómics de Hulk.


	5. Chapter 5

Mensaje del Autor:

He tardado demasiado, lo siento. Por favor, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto

La historia pertenece a Bonesboy15, nombre original: Kuzurihomu Naruto.

Capítulo V

* * *

Naruto gimió cuando levantó la cabeza de la mesa. Iruka sin duda se había tomado un largo tiempo con su discurso de despedida. Miró a Sasuke. El último Uchiha estaba tan agotado como él, si no más. Después de matar a Windigo (Naruto le había puesto el apodo Mizuki por su grito bestial), los dos fueron conducidos a la oficina del Hokage para explicar lo que pasó ante el consejo. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, fue reprendido tanto por su abuelo y como por Tsume (que se había convertido en su figura materna desde su compromiso con Hana) por ir tras un shinobi de nivel Chunin alto. Añade el hecho de que su espalda le seguía matando a pesar de haber estado sanando a partir del momento en que Windigo le arrojó contra la pared, se puede suponer que Naruto estaba enormemente cansado.

Leyendo su agotamiento, Sasuke se inclinó y le dio un codazo al casi inconsciente Kuzurihomu para despertarlo. Se escuchó un gruñido de su amigo, por lo que el Uchiha, un poco menos cansado, le susurró con algo de risa: "¿Aún cansado?"

"No tienes ni idea", murmuró Naruto antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra la mesa de nuevo, "Y todavía tengo que explicarle a Hana-chan por qué me fui de su lado en medio de la noche. Shojo no ha podido mantener su boca cerrada acerca de dejarla en medio de la noche y regresar esta mañana, así que ahora tengo que mirar hacia adelante para conseguir entrar en un equipo. "

"¿Piensas que el viejo nos colocará juntos?" le preguntó Sasuke. Naruto le dio una mirada cuestionando su razonamiento.

"¿Hay alguna razón para no hacerlo?" respondió el pelirrojo: "Uno, tú y yo somos buenos amigos y trabajamos muy bien juntos; dos, por lo que respecta al Consejo, el Sharingan puede controlar el Kyuubi, pero ambos sabemos que ese ya no es un problema, y por último está ayer por la noche. ¿No es prueba suficiente para que nos unan?"

Sasuke se echó a reír, pero se calló cuando la charla de Iruka hubo terminado y las asignaciones de equipo se pusieron en marcha. Los seis primeros equipos no son directamente importantes, varias fan-girls gritaron cuando no se las asoció con Sasuke o Naruto. Un par de chicos chocaron la mano cuando fueron colocados en el mismo equipo. Cuando su pequeño círculo fue anunciado, Sasuke y Naruto levantaron la vista.

"El equipo siete estará formado por Kuzurihomu Naruto", dijo Iruka. La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, anhelando más información "Uchiha Sasuke." Los dos chicos chocaron los cinco sin siquiera mirarse, concentrados en orar por que cierta kunoichi no estuviera en su equipo "y Ino Yamanaka."

"¡SÍ!" Ino aplaudió y los dos muchachos suspiraron de alivio y se echaron hacia atrás. Después de que el compromiso oficial con Hana se hiciera público, Ino apartó su atención de Naruto y la volvió hacia Sasuke. Con toda honestidad, Sasuke prefería mil veces a Ino que a Sakura, ya que esta no trataba a su mejor amigo como si fuera un idiota. Eso y que ella era una chica bastante decente cuando se la llegaba a conocer o superaba a su tendencia fan-girl, la hacían una buena compañera. Ambos ya estaban pensando en como romper ese hábito de fan-girl antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿QUÉ?"gritó Sakura. Iruka no la hizo caso cuando ella se echó a gritar y continuó enumerando los equipos.

"El equipo ocho estará formado por Inuzuka Kiba" el Inuzuka fijó su mirada en el profesor. Todavía era algo impetuoso, pero si alguna vez se pasaba demasiado, Naruto se encargaba y lo ponía en su lugar. Él había aceptado a Naruto como su superior, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre permanecería de esa manera, algún día cambiarían las tornas, mientras tanto se habían acercado más y terminaron desarrollando una rivalidad / vínculo fraternal tras el compromiso. De hecho, fue el que Naruto mostrara compasión hacia uno de los perros de Hana que había sido apedreado por un grupo de ancianos civiles (que aún seguían en la cárcel hasta la fecha, casi dos meses después) lo que hizo que Kiba empezara a aceptar el clan de Naruto.

"Aburame Shino," El usuario de los bichos era amigo de Kiba, a menudo mostrando la lógica de una situación antes de que sus acciones se volvieran contraproducentes. Era indiferente al clan Kuzurihomu, al igual que su clan, pero aún así cubría a Kiba igual que Sasuke cubría Naruto. Los dos, Sasuke y Shino, eran unos cabezones y a menudo discutían. La lógica de Shino siempre recordaba a Sasuke como era su hermano mayor y las emociones de Sasuke a menudo irritaban la lógica del Aburame. Sin embargo podían llevarse bien, lo que fue demostrado cuando se les dio una misión de rango E (nivel académico), que consistía en pintar una valla, como castigo por que una de sus discusiones se convirtiera en una pelea a puñetazos.

"Y Hyuuga Hinata" la chica de ojos pálidos apartó sus ojos de la rubia platino que todavía se encontraba celebrando con sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto y Sasuke no sabía mucho acerca de ella mas que ahora estaba más callada de lo que solía estar y solo hablaba cuando un profesor la preguntaba. Cada vez que uno de los perros de Hana iba a escoltar a Naruto y Sasuke a casa durante el primer mes del contrato, ella lo observaba todo con su Byakugan activado plenamente.

"Finalmente, el equipo diez estará formado por Nara Shikamaru, Choji Akimichi, y Sakura Haruno" terminó Iruka. Sakura aún se encontraba despotricando sobre la asignación del equipo de Ino, por lo que no pudo reconocer cual fue su equipo. Shikamaru murmuró su frase antes de descansar su cabeza en sus brazos mientras Choji dejó de comer y bajó su bolsa de patatas fritas, mostrando su descontento con su compañera de equipo de pelo rosa. Naruto y Sasuke enviaron a sus dos amigos sus condolencias a través de una mirada rápida antes de mirar de nuevo hacia delante.

Iruka sonrió y puso su porta papeles en su escritorio antes de inclinarse sobre él, mirando por encima de el a su clase. Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos antes de decirles sus últimas palabras: "Quiero decir una vez más el honor que he tenido por ser su maestro. Si Mizuki, descanse en paz, estuviera presente, estaría igual de satisfechos con cada uno de ustedes. Les deseo a todos suerte con el camino que elija. "

Con esas palabras Iruka salió de la habitación. Una vez que él se había ido, los estudiantes se comenzaron a agrupar en sus equipos. Ino se dirigió hacia Sasuke y Naruto y se sentó a la izquierda del pelirrojo. Los dos muchachos la dieron una sonrisa antes de que el pelirrojo se desmayara por completo, cayendo su cabeza sobre la mesa y la baba fluyera de su boca. Ino se rió antes de mirar por encima de él y sonreírle al anteriormente frío Uchiha.

"¿Por qué está Naruto-kun inconsciente, Sasuke-kun?" - Preguntó inocentemente mientras bateaba sus ojos. Sasuke apartó los ojos de la fan-girl y empujó al pelirrojo de nuevo, ganándose un nuevo gruñido del Kuzurihomu.

"Dobe y yo estuvimos entrenando hasta tarde" mintió Sasuke "he usado mi primer genjutsu personalizado sobre él y le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se esperaba."

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble Sasuke-kun!" lo alabó Ino. Sasuke sonrió, sabiendo que ella se sorprendería de escuchar la verdad cuando se reunieran con su jonin sensei.

* * *

Los siguientes minutos pasaron de una manera similar. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y algunos de los equipos se iban con su sensei, los demás fueron conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo mejor, aunque algunas personas se quejaban sobre las asignaciones de su equipo, como una mediocridad de ninja en este momento.

"¡Esto es un disparate total!" gritó Sakura "¡Yo debería estar con Sasuke-kun!"

"Cierra la boca, frentuda", se quejó Naruto de su sitio. La pelirrosa lanzó un libro de gran tamaño al pelirrojo, sólo para que él lo redujera a tiras con su Nakkuruburedo de su mano izquierda. Las piezas restantes volaron por delante para golpear a otro estudiante, que permaneció en silencio en lugar de quejarse al heredero Kuzurihomu. Todos en la clase, a excepción de Sakura, sabían que no debían meterse con Naruto cuando estaba cansado, incluso Iruka y Mizuki daban marcha atrás si despertaban a Naruto, cuando de repente se desplomó en su silla profundamente dormido. La última vez que alguien lo despertó para pedirle que respondiera una cuestión para la clase, un pobre sustituto de cuando Iruka y Mizuki fueron a una misión, Naruto desató su furia en aquel hombre.

El meñique de aquel hombre estaba en algún lugar del salón de clases.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar su perorata o dirigir su atención al berserker irritado, más conocido como Naruto, dos personas entraron en el salón de clases. Los ojos de Sasuke parpadearon al reconocer a los recién llegados. Yuuhi Kurenai, una amiga de Hana que, si tenía que ser completamente honesto, era guapísima. Mataría al Hokage y al consejo para acostarse con una mujer como ella una sola vez, aunque no es que fuera a hacerlo.

El otro era un misterio. Tenía un cigarrillo que permanecía en la boca y vestía el atuendo jonin estándar además de una faja en la cintura con el símbolo del templo del fuego sobre ella. Su pelo era corto y de color azul oscuro, igual que el del barbijo en su rostro. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Konohamaru y al Hokage. ¿Un familiar, tal vez?

"Equipo ocho, por favor, síganme", dijo Kurenai. Kiba y Shino se levantaron con un gruñido y un zumbido tranquilo, descansando sobre la cabeza de kiba Akamaru dormía profundamente. Naruto abrió un ojo y extendió la mano para golpear a Kiba en el brazo, haciendo que el asustado heredero Inuzuka mirara hacia abajo.

"Hana me dijo que te dijera que se comporten", gruñó Naruto a Kiba haciéndolo sudar un poco. Naruto cerró los ojos y continuó, "No me obligues a decírtelo una vez más, pulgoso".

"S-Sí," dijo Kiba, un poco conmocionado. Si había alguna duda de quién era el jefe entre los dos, se había esfumado por ahora. Kurenai arqueó una ceja divertida, mientras que su homólogo casi dejó caer el cigarrillo antes de regresar a una cara neutra como Kurenai y llamar a sus tres estudiantes.

"Equipo diez, conmigo", dijo el hombre que Sasuke identificó como un Sarutobi. Sakura puso mala cara y desganada caminó al lado de su sensei, Shikamaru y Choji la siguieron arropados con las despedidas de sus amigos. El hombre los sacó de la habitación, dejando el resto de los estudiantes esperando y preguntándose quienes iban a ser sus senseis.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y el equipo 7 era el único grupo que quedaba en el aula. Naruto y Sasuke, agradecidos por despedirse del resto antes de conocer a su sensei, no le dieron demasiada importancia. El factor de curación de Naruto era mucho más lento que el de su abuelo, que era instantáneo, y seguía trabajando en su espalda rota. Había descubierto que funcionaba más rápido, ya sea con el sueño o con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero optó por la primera por ahora, la segunda para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a un nuevo oponente.

La rubia platino también estaba agradecida, ya que ella tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke, que era mucho más accesible en una situación tranquila. Su actitud fría, que la había atraído en su origen, no se había ido por completo, pero tenía un aura más cálida cuando Naruto estaba cerca. Los dos eran prácticamente hermanos, ella había notado que en los entrenamiento, las pruebas e incluso al reír con los demás lo hacían siempre juntos. No podía estar más agradecida por haber sido puesta en un equipo como el suyo y no en uno con dos vagos como en el que se encontraba Sakura.

Por no hablar de que se sentía menos inclinada a actuar como una fan-girl cuando la pelirrosa no estaba cerca. Pocos lo sabían, pero la verdadera razón por la que se comportaba como una fan del Uchiha era culpa de la Haruno. Cuando eran más jóvenes y habían conocido a Sasuke la pelirrosa la había arrastrado mientras que lo acechaba, con lo que comenzó a desarrollar su propia mentalidad de fan-girl y cuidaba su aspecto más de lo necesario. Mientras pensaba en sus cosas Sasuke comenzó a hablar con ella.

"No me malinterpretes Ino", dijo el heredero, mientras se repartían la merienda que Naruto había sellado en un rollo y le dejaban sanarse con su sueño, "tienes tu corazón en el lugar correcto, mantener la figura es una buena cosa para una kunoichi, teniendo en cuenta su principal fortaleza en la seducción, pero morirse de hambre no es el camino a seguir. Capacitación, bienestar físico, mental y espiritual ayuda a mantenerse a todos en forma. ¿Cómo crees que Naruto se las arregla para mantener a Hana a su alrededor? "

"Vete a la mierda", gruñó Naruto fuera de su estado de semi-sueño. Sasuke se rió entre dientes, mientras que Ino se rió fuertemente antes de una llegada repentina. Una lo miró con una molestia leve y los otros dos con sorpresa.

"Hola", dijo con los ojos cerrados un hombre de pelo blanco con su Hetai-ite en un ojo y parte de su rostro cubierto por una máscara, "¿El equipo siete?"

"¿Sensei?" le preguntó Ino en respuesta. Estaba impresionada, esperaba algún tipo de bicho raro como el hombre con corte de pelo tazón con las cejas grandes que había visto con su amiga un año mayor y tutora en ocasiones TenTen. Su traje de licra verde la había asqueado, al igual que los calentadores naranjas y la cinta marrón usada como cinturón que utilizaba para "¡Mejorar su juventud!" Este hombre se parecía más a un humano normal, vestido con el uniforme de Konoha no Sato y con una mirada perezosa en su ojo.

"Hai", confirmó el hombre, cerró sus ojos de nuevo hacia arriba en una U invertida, "Mi primera impresión de vosotros es que... aún está por determinar".

Los tres gimieron cuando él se rió y dijo: "Nos vemos en el techo en dos minutos o de lo contrario vais a estar en la academia de nuevo."

Con eso dicho, desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo. Los dos muchachos se levantaron y estiraron, Naruto, lanzando un bostezo algo bestial, hizo crujir su cuello. Sasuke y Naruto pusieron una mano sobre cada hombro de Ino antes de los tres en conjunto con el Shushin Katon al techo de la academia. Ino cayó apoyando las rodillas en la tierra al terminar la técnica, una sensación de desorientación se apoderó de ella, pero Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado colocando una mano en su hombro. Naruto dejó al Uchiha verificar el estado de su compañera de equipo mientras miraba a su sensei, que parecía sorprendido.

"Estamos aquí", gruñó, "¿Y ahora qué? No tengo tiempo para matarlo y hacer un gran banquete para cuando Hana llegue a casa"

"Baka", le regañó Sasuke, ayudando a Ino a ponerse de pie después de haberse recuperado, "No intentes amenazar a nuestro sensei sólo por Hana-san, te va a matar".

"Deberías escuchar a Sasuke, Naruto," dijo el hombre: "Porque no soy el tipo más simpático si me haces enojar".

"Tch, es más aterradora mi neechan que tú, Cíclope," murmuró Naruto. El hombre parpadeó antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte", comenzó el hombre que miraba hacia ellos, "Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su jonin sensei. Sin embargo, incluso antes de ir tan lejos, vamos a conocernos unos a otros."

"¿Qué quiere decir sensei?" preguntó Ino, Naruto y Sasuke tomaron asiento enfrente del jonin peliblanco.

"Bueno, voy a empezar yo primero y luego y vosotros", dijo Kakashi mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, "Como he dicho, soy Hatake Kakashi. Tengo gustos y disgustos que no es necesario que conozcan . En cuanto a la ambición, deseo ... eh, yo ni siquiera recuerdo qué era lo que decía. "

"¿Qué hay de llegar a tiempo alguna vez?" gruñó el salvaje chico pelirrojo, rascándose la oreja con el dedo. Kakashi le dio una pequeña mirada sonriente antes de mover los ojos a la chica sentada a su lado.

"Ok, entonces, porque no vas al pasado y me obligas", dijo ganándose un fuerte enfado del heredero Kuzurihomu, "Tú, rubia, habla ahora o calla para siempre."

"¡Oh-Ok", tartamudeó Ino presa de un caso leve de nerviosismo del que se recuperó rápidamente con una sonrisa, "Ino Yamanaka es mi nombre. Me gusta la jardinería, los rompecabezas, los chismes, Sasuke-kun, y el trabajo en la tienda de flores de mi familia. No me gusta la frente de Haruno, los matones, Tora, el gato al que le gusta comerse mis flores, cualquier persona que pueda perjudicar al medio ambiente y las personas que insultan a las habilidades de mi familia. Mi ambición es convertirme en una especialista en interrogatorios e infiltración y casarme con Sasuke-kun! "

Naruto se rió mientras Sasuke sonreía y negaba con la cabeza avergonzado. Kakashi parpadeó, sorprendido de que ella no era tan fan-girl como su padre le había dicho que era. Se alegró de que ella se alejara de ese camino que no llevaba a ninguna parte y se concentrarse en sus habilidades ninja, probablemente debido a la larga conversación que tuvo con el heredero Uchiha. Con una sonrisa de aprobación de los ojos miró a Sasuke, "Muy bien. Tú, el pelinegro, preséntate."

Sasuke sonrió levemente y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de hablar, "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha. Mis gustos son el clan Kuzurihomu, el Hokage , y el entrenamiento con Naruto-dobe. Mi aversión incluye a cualquiera que me de lástima, las cosas gratis que obtengo por mi clan y el Consejo Civil. Mi ambición incluye traer a mi hermano Itachi a la justicia y para que el clan Uchiha traiga de nuevo la gloria a Konoha no Sato. "

Ahora Kakashi si que estaba muy sorprendido. El archivo del niño decía que era un egocéntrico con complejo de superioridad que se centraba en ser cada vez más fuerte para matar a su hermano, el tiempo que pasó recientemente con el clan Kuzurihomu realmente le afectó de muchas maneras. Se sorprendió también de que el chico Uchiha no mencionara nada sobre la activación de su línea de sangre, el sharingan.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el hombre de pelo blanco miró a su tercer estudiante: "Ok, te toca a ti pelirrojo".

"Kuzurihomu Naruto", dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa salvaje, "Mis gustos son Hana-chan, los ninken de Hana-chan, la formación con Sasuke-teme, comer en Ichiraku ramen con Iruka-sensei, jugar al shogi con Shikamaru y Kuruto-niisan, enseñar a Konohamaru-oututo muchas cosas, Hokage-jiji, Rogan-jiji, y Tsume-kaasan. Mi disgustos son pocos, pero son bastante simples, los traidores, los acosadores, y cualquiera que juzgue en base de las apariencias, oh, se me olvidaba, y el tiempo que toma para hacerse el ramen instantáneo."

"Eso es como dos minutos," dijo Kakashi atónito. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y continuó, "Demasiado tiempo para mi. Mi sueño es bastante simple, convertirme en un jefe del clan bueno superando a Rogan-jiji y entonces ¡ser el más grande Hokage jamás visto!"

Kakashi ojos sonrió al pelirrojo, recordando un momento que el hijo de su sensei tenía la misma ambición, de repente la realidad le golpeó. Se reproducieron algunos recuerdos en su cabeza antes de mirar al muchacho con otros ojos, bien visto se parecían mucho. Le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo, "¡U-Uzumaki!"

Los dos jóvenes miraron a su compañero de equipo que parecía más bien impasible ante el nombre, resopló por la actitud de su sensei antes de hablar: "Sí, sí. Has vuelto de la muerte, bla, bla, bla... y todas esas cosas. Se lo puedes explicar a Ino-chan más tarde Sasuke-teme. Tengo que volver antes "

"¡KUZURIHOMU NARUTO!" gritó una voz femenina a través del pueblo. Naruto suspiró y bajó la cabeza, ganándose una mirada comprensiva del chico de pelo azabache. Kakashi parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, Naruto se transportó con un Shunshin Katon a una buena distancia mientras la incredulidad se apoderaba de su rostro, el chico que pensaba que estaba muerto se encontraba delante de él y era su alumno.

"Espera ... Uzumaki ... está ... ¿Me estás diciendo que KUZURIHOMU NARUTO es Uzumaki Naruto?" gritó Ino a su compañero de equipo y a su sensei. Sasuke suspiró y se frotó la cabeza, sabiendo que el pelirrojo le dejó este dolor de cabeza a él a propósito, y miró a su sensei que todavía se encontraba asombrado.

"Sensei, dinos donde nos encontraremos mañana y ve a hablar con Hokage-sama" dijo al hombre que seguía muy confundido.

"C-campo de... entrenamiento número 7, no toméis desayuno..." murmuró Kakashi torpemente antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas. Teniendo toda la información, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar su atención a la rubia platino que seguía tratando de conectar los puntos y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Podemos hablar libremente ahora, Ino", dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, "Déjame decirte, que yo no me lo creí ..."

* * *

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?" rugió Hana en su pequeña sala de estar a su novio. Naruto hizo una mueca al escuchar su tono de voz. Se sentó con Shojo junto a él en el sofá mientras la mujer se movía delante de él molesta y los otros dos hermanos Haimaru los rodeaban a ambos, sabiendo que Hana tenía la misma culpa que Naruto.

"Fuiste tras Mizuki-teme ... SOLO!" la veterinaria gritó enfurecida: "¡Podrías haberte llevado por lo menos a Shojo-chan!"

"¿Y quién me garantizaba su seguridad?" respondió Naruto antes de levantarse y enfrentar la mirada de la mujer morena, "Mejor me callo".

"¡Maldita sea! Llevas razón" gruñó Hana antes de detenerse frente al pelirrojo con las manos en las caderas. Él estaba distraído por la forma en que su camiseta blanca acentuaba la forma de sus curvas y sus pantalones vaqueros de tiro bajo insinuaban sus piernas. Cuando la chica chasqueó los dedos levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, una pequeña cantidad de la lujuria brillaba en sus ojos.

"Estoy gritándote en este momento, Yasei-koi," le reprendió Hana severamente, "Si eres bueno y me dejas terminar, podría considerar la posibilidad de ir a la cama."

"Hai Hana-chan", asintió con la cabeza Naruto, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba. Tras esa pequeña interrupción, Hana volvió a regañarle por sus actos insensatos y preocuparla desde tan temprano en la mañana. Naruto hizo todo lo posible para mantener a raya a sus hormonas, para que su castigo no fuera peor de lo que ya era.

* * *

"Por lo tanto, ¿Tu y Naruto-kun dejasteis que Mizuki-sensei robara el pergamino prohibido?" preguntó Ino con los ojos muy abiertos, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza: "Eso es increíble, ¡Sasuke-kun!"

"Lo sería, si nosotros no lo hubiésemos capturado con la guardia baja", señaló Sasuke mientras caminaban alrededor del área de entrenamiento siete. Él sabía que en una nueva área para entrenar lo primero era explorarla y memorizarla, y Ino había recordado lo mismo. El chico de pelo azabache miró una roca negra extraña cerca de tres postes de madera anclados al suelo con varias inscripciones en ella y continuó, "Mizuki fue sorprendido por mi Sharingan, pero yo no podía hacer mucho sin dejar a Iruka-sensei vulnerable".

"Debido a eso sólo Naruto-kun podría manejar el monstruo en el que se transformaba Mizuki, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ino, ganándose un gesto de cabeza de Sasuke, "Sigue siendo increíble... no puedo creer que lo mataran."

"Él admitió que iba traicionar al pueblo más de una vez, algo que a mi hermano no le hizo ninguna gracia, por lo que tenía que morir", Sasuke se detuvo frente a la roca negra: "Fue duro... hacer frente a la muerte. Tengo una reunión con Kuruto-nii más tarde para hablar de ello. "

"... ¿Qué se siente?" preguntó Ino vacilante al ver como Sasuke se arrodillaba junto al monumento de piedra y pasaba la mano por un nombre al azar, un Uchiha, como él.

"Me sentía ... vacío," dijo Sasuke en voz baja: "No sé si me gustaría que hubiera sido otra persona, o si lo haría de la misma manera otra vez. Lo único que sé es que tenía que haber sido detenido... "

El chico de pelo azabache volvió a mirar a la chica rubia, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Lamentablemente", dijo, "Tu también tendrás que hacerlo, ¿no?"

"H-Hai..." respondió, antes de agarrar la camisa del chico y enterrar su cara en su pecho rompiendo a llorar. Las lágrimas eran de miedo y dolor, el miedo de pasar por lo que sus compañeros de equipo ya habían pasado y el dolor de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Sasuke con sus problemas. Sus lágrimas continuaron y solo comenzaron a ablandarse cuando el chico de pelo azabache, vacilante, la abrazó, dejando caer las lágrimas de su propio miedo a la chica.

* * *

Naruto lanzó un grito mientras se venía dentro de su novia, el sexo de reconciliación se encontraba entre los mejores de todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Hana gimió cuando su semilla llenó su vientre y sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su miembro. El pelirrojo dio unas estocadas finales antes de caer encima de la chica morena, sus ojos vidriosos por el placer mientras abrazaba al niño en su busto.

"Me encanta el sexo de reconciliación", dijo Naruto mientras serpenteaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hana y las pasaba al lado de su pecho, lentamente se recuperaban de la intensa sesión que acaban de terminar, "Pero quiero más".

"Mm-hm ..." masculló Hana con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía como el instrumento de su pareja poco a poco de regresaba a su gloria, y preguntó: "¿Más?"

"¿Estás muy cansada?" le preguntó, empujándose fuera de su unión, "Puedo esperar si lo estás".

Su respuesta fue rodar sobre él y situarse a horcajadas del niño de trece años, deslizando su herramienta, ahora palpitante, más profundo dentro de ella. Con una sonrisa tímida, Hana comenzó mover sus caderas lentamente a medida que guiaba las manos de Naruto hacia sus caderas primero y después a su impresionante pecho.

"Sólo quería una pausa de dos segundos para tomar el control", bromeó mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante con la larga pieza de carne en su interior. Naruto gimió y vio cómo su novia le montaba como una vaquera, cerrando sus ojos y con un fuerte gemido saliendo de su boca.

"Móntame, Vaquera," gruñó él, añadiendo un pequeño empuje para aumentar su placer, confirmando su idea al oír un fuerte gemido, "Monta tu caballo salvaje."

"¡Ah, dios, sí!" aulló Hana mientras Naruto la sacaba el mayor placer con sus manos, que se colocaron en sus pechos con los pulgares enrollados alrededor de los pezones, logrando sacar un gemido tras otro de la chica haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y que su boca se abriera ampliamente en un gemido. El pelirrojo de ojos azules rasgados poco a poco perdía su cabeza entre los pechos de su amada, sorprendiéndola nuevamente con la eliminación de sus manos y haciendo una técnica secreta que manejaba muy bien.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", susurró. Cuando los ojos de Hana miraron hacia el otro lado un Naruto apareció envuelto en una pequeña bocanada de humo con su propio falo erecto al completo. El original se movió sus manos por detrás de Hana y acarició sus nalgas.

"Es hora de algo nuevo, Hana-koi", la dijo con vehemencia mientras su clon se arrodillaba detrás de ella, colocando la punta de su cola directamente en su flor negra.

"N-Naruto ... ¿Q-qué vas a ... OH KAMI!" maulló Hana cuando el clon empujó lentamente su punta dentro de su ano. El clon de quitó la cabeza de su pene del adolorido culo y se escupió en su mano antes de frotar la entrada de este y de su propia herramienta. A continuación, empujó la punta de nuevo, ganándose otro aullido de dolor de la morena. Naruto frunció el ceño y se sentó haciendo una pausa en sus penetraciones y, moviendo las manos de las caderas de Hana hizo desaparecer a su clon.

A continuación se acercó a la cara de su prometida, y utilizando su dedo pulgar enjuagó las lágrimas de dolor de sus ojos. Suavemente se disculpó, "Lo siento, Hana-koi ... me precipité ..."

"E-Es ... Está bien, Yasei-koi ..." respondió Hana en voz baja, aprovechando el soplo de aire fresco y apoyando la cabeza de Naruto sobre la suya, "... ¿Aún quieres probarlo?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al ver como Hana lo desmontaba y se trasladaba a la cama, descansando su cuerpo en sus manos y rodillas y mirando por encima del hombro con una sonrisa seductora. Ella movió sus caderas un poco, haciendo que el pene de Naruto obtuviese en dolorosa erección, y dijo: "Es todo tuyo, Yasei-koi ..."

"Mm ..." el pelirrojo tartamudeó mientras se colocaba detrás su promiscua prometida, frotando ligeramente su falo entre las mejillas de su culo y haciendo un grito de asombro, "¿Dilo otra vez?"

"Es todo... ¡Dios ... no te burles!" Hana se quejó moviendo su parte trasera contra su herramienta. Naruto sonrió y puso sus manos en las caderas antes de meterse un regiones no descubiertas, haciendo gemir a su novia en voz alta mientras se encajaba en su ano. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido gutural mientras lentamente empujaba dentro y fuera de su abertura.

"Mm ... Hana-chan ..." Naruto gimió, frotando las manos ligeramente a lo largo de su entrepierna, "Estás tan mojada ..."

"Yasei-koi ... más ... más rápido ... márcame una vez más …" jadeó Hana a su amante mucho más joven, quien siguió sus instrucciones. A pesar de ser considerado joven por sus amigos, Hana creía que Naruto era mayor que ellos en más de un sentido, por no mencionar que fue muy compasivo cuando se unieron por primera vez. Hacerlo como animales en celo era agradable, pero tratarla como a una mujer en lugar de una compañera es lo que realmente diferenciaba a Hana del resto de sus hermanas en el clan Inuzuka.

"Siempre, Hana-chan", susurró el pelirrojo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, hundiendo sus colmillos en el hombro en el que dos marcas de pinchazos formaban su marca anterior. Naruto se encontraba a punto de perder el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo y poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad, asegurándose de que Hana disfrutara de su acoplamiento tanto como él lo hacía.

"¡Sí ... sí ... sí! YASEI-KOI!" maulló Hana cuando llegó, de manera inconsciente agradecía por los sellos de silencio colocados alrededor de su dormitorio. Naruto lanzó su propio grito antes de retirarse y caer sobre su espalda en el suelo, el sudor cubría su cuerpo por entero.

Un brazo le lanzó sobre el pecho de Hana y Naruto aprovechó para acercarse lentamente a su amada. Hana pasó los dedos por sus cabellos rojos mientras él acariciaba dos de sus apéndices favoritos pertenecientes a ella. El heredero Kuzurihomu la envolvió con sus manos antes de hablar, "Lo siento, Hana-chan ..."

"Ya lo sé, Naruto-kun ..." dijo Hana cerrando sus ojos mientras continuaba recorriendo con las manos el cabello del pelirrojo: "No lo volverás a hacer".

"No prometo ... ¡Ay!" gritó Naruto mientras saltaba y se frotaba el trasero, que había recibido un pellizco muy doloroso de su novia un segundo después de murmurar la respuesta. Hana frunció el ceño y se puso delante suyo echándolo sobre su cama, por lo que el pelirrojo se vio en la confusión al caer de nuevo, esta vez sobre la cama. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Hana se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Baka ..." le regañó Hana, por lo que Naruto miró hacia abajo en señal de vergüenza. La heredera Inuzuka se arrastró hasta Naruto antes de inclinar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Suavemente se inclinó y besó a su pareja, su hombre, antes de romper el beso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo siempre te apoyaré, Yasei-koi", susurró la mujer antes de acostarse a su lado y agarrarlo en un abrazo: "Y siempre haré lo mejor para ti ..."

Naruto sonrió, contento de que él y su compañera se hubieran reconciliado. La abrazó, colocando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Él se arrepintió y ella lo perdonó. Estaba equivocado y ella le corrigió. El se pasó y ella le castigó. Él podría haber sido el alfa, pero fue sin duda lo mejor para la relación el dejarla tomar el control.

No es que fuera a hacerlo en otra ocasión, claro.

"Arigato, Hana-chan", suspiró Naruto cuando el agotamiento se apoderó de él, "Te amo".

"Y yo a ti Yasei-koi ..." susurró Hana al pelirrojo pre-adolescente que sucumbió a su agotamiento antes de que ella le besara la parte superior de la cabeza. La morena quería despertarlo pero ella también se unió al reino de los sueños antes de poder intentarlo.

* * *

Nota del Autor Original: Perdón por la espera y por lo corto que es. Espero que se compensé con el pequeño lemon entre Naruto y Hana. Gracias por leer ...


End file.
